The True Story of Frozen: Frozen with Fire
by MrBritishTurtle
Summary: This story will be based 3 Years after Alex and Elsa Plus Hans and Anna weddings. It would involve a curse being put on The Queen of Arendelle but who did it? The Team of Alex, Anna, Hans, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf would team up to find the person who put the curse on Elsa. Could it have been one of the six of them? [This is a sequel from The True Story of Frozen]
1. Chap 1: A Happy Ever after or is it?

(Around Early to Mid-January)

It was a cold winter's morning over the Kingdom of Arendelle; Citizens of the Kingdom would start to get up and start their usual working day as they would always do. Slowly the sun light would start to crack through the curtains in Anna's and Hans's room.

As the light would start going up in the room, Anna would turn to her side and the light would start shinning in her closed eyes, She would start to stretch her arms and legs out and would then let out a big yawn as she started to rub her eyes with her right hand as she used her left hand to pat next to her to see if Han's was there.

Hans wasn't there, she would then turn her head to double check and she would see the duvet covers where already moved on his side, "Hans?" Anna would say in a tiered voice.

After taking a while to get herself up, she finally threw her legs off to the right side of the bed and would put her slippers on her bare feet and would begin to make her way to the window. She would open the curtains wide open and the light would suddenly strike Anna's eyes "Ahhhh" Anna would say as she closed the curtains and would rub her eyes as she made her way over to her mirror.

Her hair was always messy in the mornings, She could never do her hair into in to her two normal braids as she would always do in the morning, She always found herself too tired to do it at night "Ugh...I seriously need to ask Gerda or Elsa to help me out with these..." Anna said as she yawned again. She would look at her dress but shrugged her shoulders as she walked to the door and opened it. She would walk out of hers and Hans's room before going down the hall way to the dining room.

Anna would still be in her sleeping gaand as she walked down the hallways of the Palace. She would start hearing two loud voices. It sounded like Alex and Hans discussing some serious stuff.

Anna would walk through the arch-way and would catch the eye of her sister who got up out of her seat and walked over to her, "Morning sleepy head" Elsa said as she hugged her sister. Hans would turn around after Elsa would say that. "Morning Miss Sleep-in" Hans said as he also walked up to Anna and gave her a kiss on the lips. Alex would look up with a coffee in his hand and a 5 O'clock shadow. "Good morning, Anna." Alex said as he put down his coffee and walked over to Anna and gave her a big hug.

All of them where in there day clothes, Anna was wearing a Light blue Dress that her mother used to wear, Alex was wearing his specially made King's robes like her father used to wear and Hans would be wearing a 3 button top with some blue trousers and black boots. She would look at them and then would look down at herself.

"Huh...What time is it and how long have you guys been up for?" Anna said looking around the room as she walked over to take a seat next to her sister. "It's about...11 AM in the morning" Alex said looking over to the window. Alex was good at telling the time just by looking out the window. "Also I have been up since 5, Hans got up roughly 30 Minutes after me and Elsa...Well...I accidentally woke her up and she got up around 7." Alex said going red as he looked at Elsa.

Elsa would look back at Alex would a slight angry look but would go back to normal when she looked next to her sister, "You must be hungry" Elsa said looking at Anna "Sure am" Anna said rubbing her stomach. "I will go get one of the chefs" Hans said as he walked in to the kitchen.

After Hans came back from the kitchen a few minutes he would walk over to Anna with a hot chocolate for Anna and Elsa.

"Here you guys go" Hans said as he walked back to his seat. "Thank you Hans" Elsa and Anna would say "Jinx's!" Anna would shout as she touched the wooden table. "Haha." Elsa would say laughing as she was drinking a bit of her hot chocolate.

When she put the cup back down cream would be over her face and Anna would point at her upper lip as she burst out laughing.

Alex would turn and would start to laugh with Hans and would say "E-Elsa..." Alex said as he continued laughing. "What is so funny that you are all laughing at me for?" "It's your upper lip "Alex said as he continued laughing, Elsa would rub her upper lip and would see cream on her finger "Oh...Haha guys..." She said as she would lick her fingers Un-Royal like.

When there was Other Royal Company around all four of them would act with manners, But as it was just the four of them they acted like their normal self's. After the coronation which happened 2 years ago to officially crown Alex as the King of Arendelle, Elsa would make him the Head of Arendelle's Defence.

The Chefs would walk in to the dining room with lunch/breakfast; After they had all eaten Anna would walk back to her room and would get washed and dressed and would walk out to the courtyard with Alex. "God...Who would think my 5th winter in Arendelle and I'm still not getting used to the cold" Hans would say as he would look to Anna. "Aww...Is my Hanny getting cold" She would say giving him a warm hug. "Don't worry you will get used to it 'Eventually'" Anna said sarcastically to Hans.

They would both laugh as they continued to walk down to town where Kristoff would bump in to them. "Anna!" Kristoff would say as he got up off his sled and went to hug Anna. Anna would run over to Kristoff and would hug him. "Ah. Kristoff good to see you again," Hans would say as he went up to Kristoff and gave him a manly hug.

"So Kristoff how's the business?" Hans would say looking at Kristoff. "Well, It's going quite good for this time in winter...But when it starts getting warmer...Then you got a problem" Kristoff said as he laughed. "I can understand that" Hans said. "So..How you two been." Kristoff said as he folded his arms. "We have been doing really well" Anna said as she skipped over to Hans and would turn around to face Kristoff.

"Oh Kristoff...I need to tell you something..." Anna said as she looked up at Hans. "Me, Alex, Hans and Elsa had a talk about this and we decide to also make you 'The Royal Stable Master' as well as keeping your 'Ice Master and Deliver' Title. Meaning you can live in the castle if you want." Anna said jumping with joy.

"Wow...That's so kind..." Kristoff said as he looked at Anna. "I don't know what to say...I mean I will accept it no problem...but I mean...Thank you so much Anna." Kristoff said as he went up to Anna swinging her in the air and giving her a massive hug and would put her down back on to her feet. He would then go up to Hans and would say "Thank you to Hans" As he would give him a manly hug. They would all laugh as they walked back to the castle so Kristoff could settle in.

Back in the castle Elsa and Alex would be walking around the castle as any Royal Couple would. As they began to walk around Alex would stop and would turn to Elsa. "Elsa..." Alex would say as he looked in to Elsa's eyes.

"Yes, Alex?" Elsa said looking in to Alex's eyes. "You do not know how lucky I am to be married to someone like you..." Alex said as he started to turn red. "Aww...That's so sweet of you" Elsa would say as she blushed and put her hand on his Cheek and would bring him in for a kiss. Just then Kai would walk up and would suddenly stop "Oh...I'm terribly sorry Your Majesty's for breaking up this moment..." Kai would say as he would look at Alex and Elsa. Both of them would suddenly turn to Kai as Elsa was blushing and Alex would go red.

"No need to apologize Kai..." Elsa said as she looked at Alex and would start to giggle. "So...Kai...What can we do for you?" Alex said looking back to Kai. "Well Your Majesty's I need to go through some allied documents with me so I know what we need to send to who and what items we will be trading with." Kai would say holding a scroll out. "Ah...Very well." Elsa would say. "If you would Your Majesty's." Kai said as he led them to the Library. After about 1 hour of diplomacy talk Alex and Elsa would walk of the Room Hand in Hand as they bumped in to Kristoff and Anna.

"Oh my, forgive me your majesty's" Kristoff said as he got down on one knee and looked down on the floor. "Yeah erm...Sorry. Anna said Crossing her legs and putting her hands behind her back twiddling her thumbs. "It's alright Kristoff you can rise." Alex said as Kristoff rose and he put his hand on his shoulder. "I take it Anna told you about your promotion?" Alex said look at him "Yes, Your Majesty" Kristoff would say. Alex would laugh and would then say "Kristoff you don't have to be all formal with me...Your basically family now. Please call me Alex." "Oh-Okay" Kristoff would say as he looked to Alex. Anna would look up to Elsa who would nod to her. Anna would let out a sigh of relief and would continue to give Kristoff the tour of the palace.


	2. Chap 2: Family

As it came to dinner time Elsa would call the Royal Family for a meeting in Lounge room by the fire place. There would be a Small table in the middle between the two fancy looking sofa's and there would be Water, Whisky For Alex and Hans, Wine for Elsa, Hot Chocolate for Anna and a Big Bowl of chocolates for everyone, Even thoe Anna would eat most of them Elsa said to herself sitting down in the lounge room waiting for the others.

After 5 minutes of notification of the Meeting. Hans would walk in to the room and would say "Afternoon Elsa." He would say as he took a seat and would put his leg over his over leg. "Where's Anna?" Elsa would ask Hans eyeing him.

"Oh Anna?...I have no idea, Last I saw her she ran off with Alex as She had to show him something." Hans would say looking at Elsa and would look down on the table "Ooh... Whisky my favourite" Hans said as he would begin to put his hand down towards the bottle and Elsa would slap his hand and with tut, "Only start drinking when the others get in here..." Elsa said shaking her head.

"Fine..." Hans said like he was 5 years old again. Anna would rush in to the room just as she finished putting her make up on, she ran to the sofa and would sit next to Elsa out of breath and looking to her sister "H-H-H-I..." Anna would say as she took deep breaths. Elsa would look at Anna and would give her a hug "Your freezing..." Elsa said as she put her hand to Anna's cheek and would notice a bit of snow in her hair. "Ye...Ye...I got in to a Snowball fight with Alex..." Anna said as she started to shake her hair, some of the snow would go in to Elsa's face "Anna!" Elsa said as she was wiping snow off her hair, Anna would suddenly turn her head to look at Elsa's "Sorry..." Anna said as she started to blush and would hug her sister, causing more snow to go on to Elsa. They would both look at each other and would begin to laugh.

"So where's Alex?" Elsa said to Anna. "OH. His just getting chan- There he is" Anna said as she looked outside the door. Alex would be walking towards him and as he entered the room, Elsa would nod to the two guards as they would take a bow and would shut the door and stood outside in front of the door to stop anyone getting in to the room.

"So what's this about?" Hans would say looking to Elsa. "Well...I thought we would all get together and have a nice family talk" Elsa would say as she looked at Anna who started to eat some chocolate "Oh...erm...Sorry.." Anna said as she had a mouthful of chocolate and would sallow. "I actually kind of agree, I think we need to have a sit down with each other once and awhile. We are a family now.

Two Brothers and Two Sisters." Alex said as he would awkwardly laugh and would look at Hans. "Yup. I agree" Hans said as he looked to Elsa. "So...Guys what do you want to talk about?" Alex would say looking around the quite room. "Well...-" Hans said as soon as he was cut off by Anna "MORE CHOCLATE!" Anna would shout as she continued to eat the chocolates. Alex would sit there sliding down on the sofa as he face palmed.

"I swear...Anna has a Chocolate Addiction." Alex would say as he sighed, Hans would turn towards him and laugh. Anna would look up with chocolate all over his face and Alex would so "Erm...You got s-some chocolate around...erm...Heh...AHAHAH" Alex would say as he burst out laughing, "Oh shut up." Anna said as she threw a chocolate at him. He would catch it and would start to eat it.

"Mmmm" Alex would say as he began to calm down from all the laughter. "Okay...So more chocolate...I will keep that in mind..." Elsa said. Hans would move his hand over to the bottle of whisky and would pour some glasses for Alex and Himself. "So, I'm thinking we should host a Family/Public ball in 3 weeks' time. You know get our families down here to celebrate?" Hans said as he took a sip of his whisky.

Anna looked at Elsa and they both through of who they could invite from there family. They would look back to Alex and Hans "We haven't really got anyone on our side to invite..." Anna would say as Elsa didn't want to say anything. "Okay...Erm how about we drop the idea for now and think about it another time?" Hans would say giving a sorry look to Elsa. She would nod and would then look back up.

Anna would continue eating the chocolate when everyone was chatting about general stuff. One of the castle servants would walk in through another door with ANOTHER bowl of chocolate for Anna to stuff her face with. "Hey...Share some" Elsa said as she took the Bowl from Anna and passed it around "Fine...But we got like infinite chocolate, it's like this whole palace is filled with it..." Anna said as she was day dreaming.

"Maybe it is" Elsa said as they both laughed. Hans and Alex would slowly drink themselves to death as they began to talk about random things. "Hey...Hans I never realised how Ginger you were" Alex said as he pointed to laugh. "Oh shut up you drunk" Hans said as he tapped Alex in the face. Elsa and Anna would look on as the two of them started to get in to a slap fight "Erm...Should we try to stop this?" Anna said as she looked up to her older sibling. "Nah, they will sort themselves out." Elsa said as they kept laughing.

As Hans and Alex started to get drunk serious started to happen. Hans would punch Alex in the nose causing Alex to get up and Bunching Hans in the face. "OH...NO..." Anna said as she shouted. At that moment Alex and Hans would start to get in to a fist fight.

"GUYS GUYS" Elsa said as she tried to get their attention but it wouldn't work. Alex and Hans would break off and Alex would shout "You shouldn't of done that" as he drew his Sword from its cover. Hans would do the same and they would start to get in to a sword fight. The guards outside would start to hear the fighting and they would rush in to the room and would see Anna and Elsa holding each other in the corner of the room as Alex and Hans started to get more aggressive, As the guards would try to move around the two guys fighting trying to get the Queen and the Princess out of the room.

Alex would get thrown in to a bookshelf and it would collapse. Hans would walk up to Alex and would begin to tap him on the shoulder to make sure if he was alright. As Anna and Elsa began to leave the room Alex would start to get up and would restart the fight with Hans, They would work their way outside the lounge and in to the hallway. The guards would shout for help as more of them ran up.

"I need to stop them" Anna said as she ran off from Elsa. "ANNA!" Elsa shouted as Anna ran over to Alex and Hans trying to break up the fight between the two of them. She would try to stand in the middle of the two to break it up as nearly 6 guards tried to break it up. As Alex threw another punch at Hans he would miss as he would accidentally punch Anna dead square in the face.

"ANNA" Elsa would shout out as she ran over to her fallen sister. Hans would stop fighting and would attempt to break the guard's grips. Elsa would look up to the both of them "Look what you have done you idiots..." She said as her and some Maids picked up Anna and took her back to her room. "The both of you, clear off and calm your self's down". As the guards would start to loosen their grip Alex would push his arm forwards and would storm towards the hallway and would make his way outside.

Alex would begin to walk outside the palace and would begin to go in to a massive anger fit "DAMN IT" Alex would shout as he stormed off to the field where He would play Snowball fights with Anna when she was younger. Alex would rip off his gloves and his hands busted in to flames, Alex would begin to shout "I was the body guard of Elsa and Anna and what do I do? I screw it all up and I hurt my own girl!" Alex said as he shout a massive fire ball in to the floor a couple of yards away from him.

He lost it he just absolutely lost it. He made a promises he would never hurt Anna or Elsa, But that all came to an end when he accidentally punched Anna in the face when he was drunk, "I'm such an idiot!" Alex would begin to shout even more as he kept firing more fire balls on the snowy field a few yards away from him. He would continue to rage in anger until he walked up to a wall and would slide down sitting in the freezing cold trying to figure out why he did what he did...

Back at the castle Anna would be on her bed as Elsa would be treating her sisters bruised face, "Ow...Ow...OWWWWW" Anna said as Elsa was using a Cloth dipped in Alcohol to clean up the cut that she had under her lip.

"Try to hold still" Elsa said as she continued to fix her sister up, "I'm not blaming Alex for what he did, it was stupid of me to try and break the fight up. I mean just look at me I'm small and weak. I have to rely on a man for protection, I haven't got powers you know Elsa...You and Alex are lucky..." Anna said giving a sad and an emotional look to her sister who continued to fix her up "Aww...Anna, You don't need powers to protect yourself...You don't need a man to protect you...You don't need any of that..." Elsa said as she kissed her sisters forehead and went back to cleaning her sister up.

"I know Elsa...But I just don't blame Alex for what he did..." Anna said as she was in pain where Alex accidentally punched her. "I need to go to Alex and talk to himself before he gets himself in trouble..." Anna said trying to get up. "No...No...I am the Queen he is the King...I shall speak to him. Just...Try and talk to Hans and see what he has to say about himself." Elsa said as she got up off the bed looking to her sister as she walked out of the Room.

As Elsa exited the castle she began to follow footsteps until she heard someone in true rage "Why...Why did I punch her...I didn't mean to..." A voice would say. Elsa would put her hand on the side of the wall and would look over and say "Alex..." Elsa would start to walk towards Alex who had his Head tucked behind his knees looking down towards the snow. Elsa would relies Alex's hands would be burning red as they were burnt at 200 Degrees. "Elsa...Please... Don't come near me...I don't want to hurt you too..." Alex said as he tucked himself tighter in to himself as he held his knees close to his head.

"Alex...I know you didn't mean to punch Anna...Things got out of hand..." Elsa said as she sat down to Alex and would try to hug him. Alex would rest his head on Elsa's shoulder and would look out in to the Distance as he put his hands on his knees.

"Anna...I'm so sorry for what Alex did to you, it was my fault for aggravating him causing him to get in to a fist fight with me and then ending up punching you in the face. I am so so sorry." Hans said as he sat on the other end of Anna's bed.

"Hans...It was an accident and I will only take it as an accident I don't have anyone to blame and I accept yours and Alex's apology Anna said as she moved up her bed to kiss Hans on the forehead. Alex would begin to walk through the front door of the palace with his hand in Elsa's hand as they walked in to the dining room where Alex, Elsa, Hans and Anna would all start eating there dinner and things would get back to normal.


	3. Chap 3: Aftermath

The next day after the Outbreak from Alex. Anna would slowly start to wake up on another winter's morning as the Sun was peeking through the curtains of her and Hans's room. As she was beginning to wake up she would sit up on the bed rubbing her eyes and began to look around the room to see if anyone was there, suddenly she would hear a voice

"Morning Anna..." Alex said as he sat on the window sill looking out at the snowy grounds of the palace. Anna would looked shocked and would pull the duvet over her body and say "Alex! What are you doing in here?!" Anna was in shock.

"I wanted to come and tell you that I'm sorry for yesterday and that I hope you forgive me..." Alex said as he got up off the window sill and walked over to Anna's bed and sat next to her. Alex would reach out his hand and would put it on the place where he hit Anna.

"Alex...it's okay..." Anna said as she looked at him with a funny look. "You see Anna...When I was knocked out that time back in the forest after I saw You and Kristoff and that snowman Olaf...It made me think, You see I feared commitment...I didn't want to get married but it was Elsa who swayed me in to loving her...The Commitment of Marriage was too much for me, When I was knocked out then I had these things going through my head...Just the commitment of it made me sick, You see a marriage is looking after and making your married one happy...It gets to you all the time you see..You see Anna, a person who is with you doesn't need to make you happy all of the time because you are a sweet innocent girl Anna...And I want you to remember that for the rest of your life...And I'm sorry for what I did to you." Alex said as he got up and walked off to the door just before he opened the door.

Anna would get up out of her bed and ran over to Alex. And would say "Alex...I don't know what to say..." Anna said as she began to hold his hands. Could this be chemistry? No it couldn't be Alex is married to Elsa... Anna though to herself before she would get on her tip toes and would put one hand around his neck and would begin to kiss him. They would be standing there kissing for about 5 minutes before she broke the kiss and said "I love you...Alex..." Anna said before Alex would look at her and would say "...I love you to Anna..." he said as he walked out of the door and shut it behind him.

As Alex left Anna's room he kept playing what just happened in his head, He would walk past Kai as he would notice him stressing. "Your Majesty is everything okay?" Kai said as he turned to look at Alex walking on "I'm fine, Thank you Kai." Alex said as he continued to walk to the library.

He would open the Library door and Elsa would turn to look at Alex, "Alex?" Elsa said as she turned her head and looked at Alex who shut the door behind him. "Elsa...What a surprise I didn't realise you would be in here" Alex said as he went over and took a seat next to Elsa.

"Right...So our 3rd Anniversary is coming up soon..." Elsa said just then Alex would start getting the Commitment fear hitting him in the side of the head "I know right! Three years of being married together, hasn't it been such a great time?" Alex said sarcastically looking at Elsa.

Elsa would give Alex a funny look and say "What do you mean by 'Such a great time'" Elsa said as she slowly put the book down beside her and looked at her lover. "Huh? Oh crap. No no no...I didn't mean it like that Elsa...What I was meant to say is 'I will always protect you and nothing will separate us'" Alex would say trying to reassure Elsa as she still looked at Alex.

"Well that's good to hear" She said as she kissed him on the lips. "So I was thinking, Maybe a Ball to party?" Elsa said. "That...Is a great idea" Alex said as he would kiss Elsa on the fore head.

Anna would be dressed in her usual winter gear she bought 3 years ago from the shop, she would walk around the castle looking out of each window re thinking what happened back in her room with Alex. Did she really love Alex? Or did she really love Hans the guy she got married to? Or was it just an excited moment and she wanted to share happiness with Alex and get him to see the bright side of life?

But then it just hit her, She might have just ruined the happy couple of Elsa and Alex..."Oh my god"...Anna said to herself. What if she has? She started to panic. As she started to panic she would rush down stairs but she would trip banging her head on the last 3 steps rendering herself unconscious.

Back in the Library Alex and Elsa would start to hear screams suddenly a guard would open the door and would look the King and Queen "Your Majesty's its princess Anna" Alex and Elsa would look to each other and would rush to the Scene.

As they got there they would see Anna lying on the steps completely knocked out. Hans would be sitting next to her holding her hand saying "You will be alright Anna..." Hans said as he whispered in to her ear as he walked over to Alex and Elsa. "She...Fell down the stairs in panic about something...and hit her head about 3 times on 3 steps..." Hans said as the 3 of them would see Anna getting lifted up and taken to her room

"Oh my god...What have I done..." Alex said to himself. He would walk off following the Servants taking Anna upstairs. "Alex...?" Elsa would say trying to get his attention but he would ignore her.

When Anna was brought to her room Alex would say "Everyone give us some space" Alex would say and Kai would lead everyone out of the room. Alex would sit there next to the injured princess, He started to speak to Anna "Anna...What happened..." Alex said as he moved his hand over her hair.

"W-W-well...I got all panicky. Over our little thing and I-I-I- tripped as I ran down stairs and yeah..." Anna said in so much pain. Alex would give her a hug and say "Hey...Hey...It's okay..." at that moment Elsa would walk in. "Alex...Can I speak to you for a minute in private?" Elsa said looking at Alex. "Of course" he said as he got up. "Hang in there Anna I will be right back" Alex said as he got up and followed Elsa.

As he shut the door behind him "Alex...You have been acting so weird lately...What's up?" Elsa asked as she looked up in to Alex's Eyes. Alex sighed. "I have just been stressed you know Elsa...And I mean I have failed my job in protecting you and Anna...That was my one job I promised to Your mother and father and I failed them...I mean look at your sister, She had an accident and I wasn't there to prevent it from happening..." Alex said as he sighed and put his hands in his head.

"Ooh...Alex...It wasn't your fault and you can't be there for us all of the time you know...We are grown up girls now...and you haven't failed our Mother and Father you are still doing your duty and that is Looking after me and Anna. You have been doing this for Eight Years. And I'm so proud of you that you haven't left us and I hope you never do..." Elsa said as she went in for a big hug. Alex would accept the hug and would begin to hug Elsa.

When Elsa was Confronting Alex, Hans would walk in to the room shutting the door behind him. "Anna...What happened?" Hans said as he sat down beside her on the bed. "Well...I started to get all panicky over this thing that I can't remember and I ran down the stairs and ended up tripping and banging my head 3 times on the steps..." Anna said as she started to cry "Aw...Anna don't cry" Hans said as he started to give her a hug.

"You know I will always be by your side as well as Alex and Elsa will be, Never forget that" Hans said stroking Anna's cheek and wiping her tears away. Anna nodded her head in agreement to what Hans just said.

Hans would then look in to Anna's eyes and would kiss her on the lips and say "I will always love you remember that Anna..." As soon as Alex said that Anna started to panic about the whole kiss with Alex she would then start to shiver and Hans would notice it "Anna...Your cold as ice..." He said as he walked over to the fire place and began to light it and started to get some warmth within the room.

He would then sit back down on the bed hugging Anna trying to warm her up. Anna would start to giggle a bit and would say "Hey...Hans...This takes me back 3 Years ago...When you saved my life by giving me that true loves kiss" Anna said as she went in to kiss Hans. Hans would chuckled and say "You know...Your right..." Hans said as he would plant a kiss of Anna's forehead and went to hug her.


	4. Chap 4: Forgiveness and the Truth

As Alex walked off downstairs and outside the front door on the palace he thought to himself "What have I done...Have I really betrayed the marriage of me and Elsa..." as he walked around the courtyard kicking snow around.

The Fear of Commitment had got to him, He wanted to keep it under wraps but he just couldn't do it and now Anna is falling for him when she is already married to Hans, What has Alex done to this Family?

"I have destroyed it..." He said to himself as he looked around the snowy courtyard. He started to get flashbacks about when he used to be outside here playing with Anna in the snow and then with Elsa when she finally came out of her room, it would bring a smile to Alex's face to remember all those good things eight years ago.

Alex felt as he still had a job to do and that was to Protect Anna and Elsa, Even if he stared to fear commitment he promised himself he would not let it get out of hand like he did a few hours ago.

He decide to take a walk over to the Memorial Site of the Former King and Queen. As he got there he got down on one knee and began to say "Your Majesty's, I have failed you in your mission to protect your two darling girls, I am sorry for what I have done..." Alex said as he continued to speak to the Memorial Stones of the King and Queen.

At that point Elsa had followed Alex as he walked to the Memorial Grounds and would stay behind a big rock peering over and listening in to Alex. "There is no forgiveness in what I did...I am truly sorry..." Alex said as he got up and looked down as he put his hand on his heart.

Suddenly Elsa would appear out of the Shadows and would walk up to Alex and would put her hand on his shoulder and say "Hey...You didn't fail..." Elsa said as she turned him around and decide to hug him as Alex would start to get in to an emotional state. Alex and Elsa would stand there hugging each other in front of Memorial Stones and would then speak up to Elsa.

"Elsa...I have to admit something..." Alex said as he looked down to Elsa as he wiped his tears away. "You can tell me anything. Alex." Elsa said as she looked up to him stroking his cheek.

"Elsa...Back when you made a runner for it and I went to try and find you I was knocked out in the forest, during that time I was knocked out...I had a fear of commitment to marriage to keep someone happy all to make them enjoy life. But that all changed when I married you but then..." Alex said as Elsa looked up in to his eyes.

"But what..?" Elsa said as she looked up to him. "This morning I was in Anna's room and I explained to her about my whole problem and commitment and she...she...Kisses me...and I...kissed her back..." Alex said looking down to Elsa who looked heart broken. "How could you..." Elsa said as she pushed away from Alex.

"Elsa...I didn't mean to it was just that I felt like I had no one. Don't you understand? I had worries about commitment but you made me see a brighter light Elsa...Please..." Alex said trying to plead with Elsa.

"Enough...Alex...You have said enough..." Elsa said as she walked off down the hill.

"Great...Well done you stupid idiot...You most likely ruined your marriage with Elsa...Congratulations..." Alex said as he sat down in front of the King's and Queen's grave looking up to them.

"I failed you..." Alex said as he would look down getting all Emotional.

Elsa would storm back to the palace and would run to her room crying "A-A-Alex. How could you" Elsa said as she buried her head in to their mattress. Anna would walk past Elsa's room with the door closed she could hear her sister cry. She walked up to the door and started to knock and said.

"Elsa...? Its Anna...Are you okay?" Anna asked carefully. "Anna?...Come in..." Elsa said as Anna opened the door. "Elsa..." Anna said as she walked up to Anna and gave her a hug.

"Anna...Why did you do it..." Elsa said as she continued to cry. "Do what...?" Anna said as she kept holding her sister in her arms.

"Why did...you kiss Alex..." Elsa said as she burst out in to more tears. "Anna...It was an accident...I didn't mean to..." Anna said as she tried to plead with Elsa. "I'm being super serious...I didn't mean to do it..." Anna said as she keeled down to look at her sister. "A-A-re you sure...?" Elsa said as she slowly turned to her head and looked at Anna. "I'm sure of it" Anna said as she kept hugging Elsa.

Elsa would feel refiled that Anna didn't mean to kiss but then she said "I...I...Don't think Alex loves me anymore...He was on about commitment and I think...he means that he doesn't want to commit to a marriage...with me..." Elsa said as she turned to her sister looking at her.

"Elsa...I'm sure he loves you...His just going through a tough time...after I injured myself..." Anna said trying to reassure Elsa. "Your right." Elsa said as she would hug Anna.

"You're the best sister in the world." Elsa said to Anna. "And so are you." Anna said.

Back at the Memorial Graves Alex would start to wake up to the sound of people, He would start looking around and would see two guards him "W-What's going on..." Alex said as he rubbed his eyes.

"You're Majesty. Everyone started to panic about you, you have been missing for 3 hours and no one knew where you were" One of the guards would say offering a hand up to Alex.

Alex would grab the Guards hand and would start to keep up just as he got up he got up he would say "Where's Elsa?" "Back at the castle your Majesty." One of the guards said as he led him back to the castle.

As Alex walked in to the Palace doors Elsa would shout "Alex!" As she ran and jumped towards him and he would catch her in his Arms.

"I'm so sorry for misjudging you. Please forgive me..." Elsa said as she looked up in to Alex's Eyes. "No Elsa...Please forgive me for what I did in betraying our marriage..." Alex said as he gazed in to her Eyes.

"I do..." Elsa said as she began to kiss all over Alex's face. "And so do I" he said as he would kiss Elsa on the lips and would begin giving her the biggest hug she has ever gotten from her. Hans would be standing on the top of the stairs "Take it everything is all better now?" Hans said as he looked down to Elsa and Alex.

Alex would nod and Hans would say "Very well" Hans said as he walked off to go back to his room. Alex and Elsa would go Hand in Hand upstairs to the Library room for some privacy where they would discuss stuff. Elsa would lean her in to Alex's side and would say "Alex...I will love you no matter what." Elsa said to Alex as she looked up to him with a bright smile.

"And I will always stay and love you for the rest of my time being on this planet with you. No matter what happens" at that time it was 1 AM in the morning and Anna would knock on the door "Come in" Elsa said. Anna would walk in with her Sleeping gaand on and would sit on the other side facing Elsa and Alex.

"Ugh...I can't sleep at all" Anna said as she look at the two love birds. "Oooh...Did I erm...interrupt something?" Anna said as she started to blush looking at Elsa with a silly grin on her face.

"No, Anna you didn't and besides I don't blame you if you can't get to sleep its freezing out there." Alex said to Anna as she looked on. "So. How comes you two are still awake at this time?" Anna said as she looked at both of them "Well, Haven't been asked to go to bed and plus ain't tiered" Alex said as he looked to Anna who looked to be semi asleep.

"Thoe I don't know about her." Alex said as he kiss her forehead. Anna would look at Elsa "Do you think I could stay in here with you two for abit?" Anna asked as she began to fall asleep. "Yeah sure" Alex said as Anna started to lay down on the sofa with her head on one of the cushions.

After 15 minutes Alex slowly slide Elsa's head to the cushion and would kiss her head and would then get up and walk over to the Library cupboard and would take out two blankets putting one over Elsa and one over Anna. He would then take a book from the Shelf and would walk over to the Window sill and would sit down reading his book.


	5. Chap 5: When things get heated

It was Another bright and sunny winters morning as Anna started to wake up she would look around and would find herself tucked in to one of the two library sofas, She would grab the side of the Sofa pushing herself up to look behind the sofa, She would see a chair facing the window with a book in it "Ah...That's where Alex must have been all night looking after me and Elsa..." Anna said to herself before she started to hear some moaning, she would look over to her left and would see Elsa who would be sweating like a pig in the middle of summer, "Elsa?" Anna said as she started to get up off the Sofa.

She would put her feet down on the Cold wooden floor but would see her slippers on the floor beside them. Alex must have brought them in during the night, as she put her slippers on she walked over to her sister and keeled down as she put her hand to Elsa's forehead.

She had a massive temperature, Anna would take her hand away from Elsa's forehead. "Elsa..? What's wrong" Anna said starting to worry about her sister. Elsa couldn't speak all she would do is moan. Anna would start panicking even more and would shout "Help... It's my sister!" As soon as she said that four guards would rush in to the library with their weapons drawn in an alert stand, they would look down to Princess Anna who was knelt down next to her sister.

"My lady, what is wrong?" One of the guards said as he walked over to the princess putting his hand on her shoulder "It's my sister something is wrong, get a doctor or someone!?" Anna said as she started to cry putting her head in to Elsa's Left hand. The guard who was standing beside Anna would nod to one of the guards in the room as he would run off in the castle to find the doctor. "Get Alex..." Anna said as she looked to one of the guards "Yes, Your majesty" One of them would say as he ran off to find the King. Anna began to cry even more as she started to hug Elsa.

As a guard rushed off to find the king, Alex would begin to walk around the Palace Gallery as he looked at all of the different paintings that the Palace has to offer. His hands would be crossed over behind his back. At that moment the guard would burst open the door and would say "Your Majesty, Something has happened to Your Wife".

Alex would give a look of deep concern but down inside he would smile as he knows his plan of action has kicked in. "Oh my...Where is she?" Alex would ask in a shocked sadden voice. "This is Your Majesty" The guard ran off as the king followed him. By the time they got to the library, Elsa had been moved to her room. There would be two guards position outside Elsa's and Alex's room, Alex would nod and the two guards would nod as Alex walked in.

Alex would Notice Hans and Anna standing over looking at Elsa, Anna in the hands of Hans. Oh poor Anna...You had to go with my idiot of a brother...Don't worry my love soon we will be together.

The Royal Doctor would walk up to Alex and would say "Sire, I have checked over Her Majesty the Queen but I cannot work out what is wrong with the Queen. As of this moment I am assuming it is some kind of Flu or an Illness, It is not spreadable which is lucky or else we would have an infection going through the whole entire castle." The Doctor said as he looked to Alex who walked past the doctor and sat on the side of the bed and would begin to say to Elsa.

"My love...What is wrong..." He said as he put on a sad face. "A...A...Alex...?" Elsa said as she started to slightly open her eyes, Alex would grab one of Elsa's hands and would say "Yes, Elsa...I'm here..." As he looked down to Elsa as she was still sweating by had a cold wet cloth over her head, she could barely move at all.

Elsa would try to speak but Alex would then say "Elsa...Do not talk...You must rest you are incredible ill...Whatever this is...We will fight it together...I promised your Mother and Father I would protect you and that is a promises I intend to keep for the rest of my life no matter what". Alex said as he planted a Kiss on Elsa's cheek and put her hand on his cheek and Elsa would smile.

Alex would stay in His and Elsa's room for hours just looking down at Elsa, He would reach out his hand and would begin to genteelly rub his hand on her left cheek saying "Hey...Elsa...Your going to be fine..." Alex said as he continued to rub her left cheek. She would giggle a little bit and would say "I hope so..." By now Elsa was able to speak a bit but would still have a very high temperature and not being able to move as much as she used to. After about another two hours Elsa would fall asleep as well as Alex as he sat in a chair next to her holding her hand, soon there was a Knock at the door which would wake Alex.

Alex would cough a little bit and would say "Come in". The door would open and Hans would walk in to the room walking over to his brother whilst looking at Elsa. "Alex...You haven't eaten in hours..." Hans said looking at Alex with a concerned look on his face.

"Hans I will be fine" Alex said as he looked at Elsa who was asleep, "So how she doing..?" Hans said looking over to Elsa. "She's doing alright but still the doctor is keeping an eye on her." Alex said with a worried voice. "Hey Alex...Don't worry...Like you said she will be fine..." Alex said as he leaned in to hug his brother and would turn around to walk over to the Door and would open it and would walk out closing the door behind him.

Anna ran up to Hans "How she doing..." Anna said who had black rings under her eyes and bloodshot eyes because she has been crying for nearly the whole day.

"She's going to be fine Anna...Hey...Your eyes are bloodshot...I think you should go to bed and sleep it off. I will stay out of the room for a while to let you stay to yourself, Remember if you need me you know where I am." Hans said to her as he kissed her on the lips and Anna would rap her arms around his neck giving him a kiss before he walked off downstairs and outside to the court yard.

30 minutes later there would be another knock on the door and Alex would look up and say "Come in" Anna would walk in to the room and would shut the door behind her. She would be carrying a bowl of sweets with her. She would walk over to Alex and would say "Here...Take these you must be Hungary" Anna said as she passed the bowl over to Alex. "Thanks Anna..." Alex said as he took the bowl and got up and put it on his chair and gave her a big hug. "Hey...I can tell you are really upset. Please...For me go to be and sleep this off. If you need me just gimme a shout. You know where to find me." Alex said as he hugged Anna and she would nod to Alex as she walked over to the Door and opened it and closed it behind her.

"I can't believe in just one night something like this would happen to Elsa..." Anna said to herself as she put on her Sleeping gaand and slipped off her Slippers and then she would put her head on the Pillow and fell asleep, Dreaming about how this happened to Elsa.


	6. Chap 6: Things only getting worse

Anna would start to wake up to the smell of fresh bacon being cooked in the kitchen. She would rush out of bed putting her slippers on and rushed down the corridor and when she got to the dining room she only saw Hans.

Hans waved to her "Hi Anna!" Hans said as he patted a seat next to him. Anna would walk over and would take a seat next to him, a chef would walk out of the kitchen and in to the dining room with some bacon sandwiches and would say to Anna "Enjoy M'Lady" He said as he walked back to the kitchen to continue to cook. As Anna and Hans dug in to their sandwiches Alex walked in thoe dining room he looked like he hasn't slept it days,

"Alex...You look...tiered..." Hans said as he looked to his brother. "What do you expect? I have been up all night looking after Elsa" Alex said as he told the waiter to get him a coffee. Alex sat down next to Anna as he put his hands on the table and would lower his head. Anna would look at him and would then pat him on the back and would say "Hey...Alex don't worry it will be fine. I'm sure Elsa will get better sooner or later". Alex looked at Anna and smiled, as his coffee was put in front of him he would pick it up and would start to drink it. "I just keep asking myself the same question over and over again...How she became suddenly ill just over one night..." Anna said in a concerned voice as she looked back and forth between Alex and Hans. Hans would speak his mind and would say "Maybe it was something she ate last night?" Hans shrugged.

Alex would look at Hans and he would also shrug. His an idiot...None of them will know it was I who put a curse on Elsa to finally put her to rest...But how am I going to get rid of...Hans...That's the big question. Alex said to him as he started to smile. "What you smiling about Anna said as she looked at Alex and smiled back at him". "Huh? Oh nothing I just had a though about when you and Elsa where small kids and how we used to play in the Snow on my days off" Alex said as he chuckled rubbing Anna's Hair as she giggled playfully. Hans would look over and laugh.

Elsa would start to wake up but in so much more pain, she started to look around the room and no one was there for her, was this it? Was this the time when people would start to give up on her? At that moment the door would open and Anna would walk in "A...A...A...nna..." Elsa would try to say her sisters name "Elsa!" Anna ran over to her sister and attempted to hug her sister. "How you feeling?" Anna said with a sad look on her face. "Terrible..." Elsa said as they both laughed.

"I brought you a drink of water from the kitchen." Anna said as she put the Glass down next to her. Elsa would slowly pick herself up and Anna would move a pillow to support her back as she rested down on the pillow. "T-Thanks..." Elsa said as Anna passed her the glass of water. Elsa would take a few zips of water before she tried to clear her throat, damn did it hurt, and it felt like her throat was dry as a desert.

Elsa would then start to cough and Anna would start to pat her back "There...There Elsa...I'm here for you..." She said as she continued to pat her back. Elsa thought to herself was this it? Is this the slow painful journey to her death? No it couldn't be. Elsa tried to hold back her tears but she couldn't, She started to cry and Anna immediately hugged her saying "Hey...Hey...It's okay...I'm here for you..." Anna said as she tried not to cry at their sister's pain.

Later on that day Anna would walk around the Courtyard rounds kicking around snow thinking to herself how she could help her sister...Hans would walk outside and would bump in to Anna. "Anna...What a surprise to see you out here...How you doing?" Hans said. Anna would look at him and would suddenly burst in to tears. "Hey...Hey...Come here..." Hans said as he gestured towards her with his hands, Anna would walk in to Hans open arms and would rest her hands on to his chest and would put her head on his chest looking to the right of her and would continue crying with her eyes closed as Hans began to sway left and right as he kept saying "Shhh...It's going to be alright..." Hans said to Anna as she kept on crying. Alex would look out of a window to the castle and would begin to thrown, Hans is still comforting Anna...That should be him...Anna knows she doesn't like Hans...She likes him she even kissed him...Alex would facepalm and would walk away from the window.

Anna would walk in to the Castle on her own looking around and Alex would creep up on her and say "BOO" Anna would turn around and accidentally slap him around the face. "Oh god...Alex. It was you I'm so sorry..." Anna said as she gave Alex a hug "Haha...It alright." Alex said as he hugged Anna. "So..How's it been?" Alex said trying to start a Conversation "It's alright, still worrying about my sister thoe..." Anna said as she kept on hugging Alex. "I know you...I know everyone is..." Alex said as he looked down to Anna and planted a kiss on her forehead. Anna would look up to Alex and say "Do you think she will get better?" Anna looked up to her Older Brother and Protector. "Anna, I know she will get better all we got to do is keep an eye on her and make sure she is perfectly fine." Alex said looking down to Anna.

Anna sighed and looked down "Hey, What's up?" Alex said as he got down to Anna's eye level. "It's just that...I was in Anna's room and she seemed to be in a lot of pain and I...I...don't think this is a normal illness I think it is worst then we think it is." Anna said as she turned her head to look at Alex. Alex would look down to Anna and would say "Don't worry...I'm sure it's just something to do with this illness. I will go check up with the Doc and see what he has to say about this." Alex said as he looked down to Anna and gave her a hug. "Trust me...She will be fine." Anna looked at Alex and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she skipped down the Corridor.

Alex would walk over to the Doctors room and would knock on the door "Come in" an Old voice said. Alex would open the door and walked in and shut the door behind him. "You're Majesty, What can I do for you today?" The Doctor said as he turned in his chair. "I wanted to ask how Elsa is doing" Alex said as the Doctor and him continued the conversation.


	7. Chap 7: Family Struggle

Over the past 2 weeks, the family has started to part from each-other, Elsa is still in pain and No one knows how to cure it. Alex would walk outside of the Palace grounds and along the bridge in to the Town of Arendelle, Alex would come across Anna who was buying some flowers for her sister.

"Hey Anna." Alex said as he raised his hand. Anna would turn around suddenly and walked over to Alex as she finished paying for the flowers. "Hey Alex." Anna said. "So how you been?" Alex said as he scratched his head. "You know still coping with Elsa being Ill and in pain but I'm getting there." Anna said as she gazed in to Alex's eyes. "I know Anna...Everyone is..." He said as he genteelly stroked Anna's cheek. Anna would giggle as she would Hug Alex and they would both walk back to the Castle together. "You know...I keep thinking to myself...What happens if Elsa...Goes..." Alex said to Anna as they were walking on the bridge back to the castle. "Don't say that Alex, We don't know if this is a deadly thing..." Anna said as she looked at Alex. "I guess your right...We have to wait and see..." Alex said as he began to Hug Anna tightly.

"Ugh...You're squishing me..." Anna said trying to grasp for air. "Oh sorry..." Alex said as he released Anna. They would both look at each other and laughed. As they walked in to the Castle Hans would walk over and say "Ah. There you are." Anna would walk over to Hans and would give him a hug and would then kiss him on the lips. "Alex, how have you been" Hans said as he walked over to his brother and gave him a hug. "I'm fine...Just still worrying about Elsa..." Alex said to his brother. "We all are." Hans said as he nodded his head to his brother, "But do not worry. I'm sure we can make her feel better all she needs is a bit of company?" Hans said as he looked to Anna for answers.

"Well...I'm not sure..." Anna said as Hans cut her off. "Anna, I know what I'm about to say might have a shock on you but...We have to treat these days like Elsa's Last Days on this planet. I know I sound like a selfish idiot for saying this, But it's true." Hans said as Alex would nod in agreement. Anna would look up to Hans and her eyes would start to fill with tears. Alex would slowly walk up to Anna putting his hand on Anna's shoulder and would say "I'm sorry Anna...But it is true we have to treat these days as Elsa's last..." Alex said. Anna would end up bursting in to tears and Alex and Hans would gather around her and gave her a hug. Alex and Hans would look to each other with a sad look.

Alex would walk to Elsa's room. Once he got to the door he would knock and he would hear a faint painful voice "...C...C...ome in..." Alex would open the door and would shut it behind him and walked over to Elsa. "How you feeling?" Alex said as he took a seat next to Elsa who was laying on the bed. "N...Not good...I feel like...I'm dying..." Elsa said in a rough voice. "I'm sure...I'm really sure you will get better Elsa..." Alex said as he put his hand on top of Elsa's hand whilst resting his head on top crying.

Elsa would rub her hand on his cheek and would say "Hey...Don't cry..." As Alex would put his hand on Elsa's arm and continued to cry, "I just don't know what to do anymore Elsa...You where my love...my love...I used to have fears about commitment to you but now they're gone I don't know what to think anymore...and now this...it's like my whole life is coming down on me..." Alex said as he began to cry even more. Elsa felt shocked and looked in to Alex's eyes, did he mean what he just said? Is it true his Fears about commitment was gone? Elsa would slowly reach over as she put her hand on his right cheek and gave him the biggest kiss he ever got from her.

"Alex...No matter what...I will always love you..." Elsa said softly as she gazed in to her lover's eyes. Alex would look up in to Elsa's eyes but kept on crying as Elsa would bring his head down to the bed and would rub his cheek and hair as she began to try to calm him down.

A few hours later, Anna walked in to Elsa's and Alex's room, it was pitch black. Anna would start to walk around and would see Alex lying next to Elsa with his hands around Elsa as they are deep asleep. Anna would think to herself "Aww, How cute big old Alex protecting Elsa..." Anna would start to walk backwards and then she would genteelly shut the door behind her trying to make zero noise as possible.

As Anna started to back out away from the door she would bump in to Hans. She would immediately freeze and then would turn on her heel to reveal who it was, As soon as she saw those Sideburns she would take a sigh of relief and would say "Oh...Thank god it was only you." and then she would go in to hug Hans who would hug her back. "What do you mean only me?" Hans said as he chuckled a little. "Well...It's late at night and I thought I accidentally woke someone up" Anna said as she started to blush. "Yeah you did...me..." Hans said as he laughed quietly trying not to wake up anyone else. "Well. I think it's time to go to sleep..." Hans said as he walked back to his room. Anna would blindly stand there looking at Elsa's and Alex's door before following Hans quietly back to their room to fall asleep. Back in Elsa and Alex's Room Alex would think to himself, What if he did was wrong and he truly loves Elsa and not Anna...It was confusing...Alex decide to ignore his thoughts and fell back asleep with his arms around Elsa to protect her over the night.


	8. Chap 8: The Beginning of the end PT 1

It was a bright morning in the Kingdom of Arendelle as Alex would start to wake up he would turn to Elsa and would say "Morning Missy". Elsa would turn her head slowly and would say "M...Moring..." as she managed to turn around full and got closer to Alex and put her hand on his chest. "How you feeling this morning?" Alex said as he kissed Elsa's nose. "Not...So..Good..." Elsa said as she held her head. Alex would look up at Elsa feeling sorry for her "Elsa...If there was anything I could do to help you I would do anything even if I had to use my powers..." Alex said as he looked up to her and gave her a kiss. "I know you would..." Elsa said giving a kiss back to Alex.

The two of them would sit there hugging each other for about half an hour before Alex got up and said "I need to go do something." He said. Elsa would nod and he would walk out of the room shutting the door behind him, He would walk to the library and he would look for a book and then he would sit down with a cup of Coffee and would begin to read the book he selected. The book would contain how to heal Elsa from her illness. Alex would sit there for ages, Reading and Reading trying to figure how to undo his mistake. Another servant would walk in to the Library with a plate of biscuits and another cup of coffee, Alex would say "Thank you" as the servant walked out of the room and shut the doors behind him so Alex could be left in peace and he continued to read his book.

Alex would be in the Library for hours on end trying to figure out how to undo what he did to Elsa. "Why...Just why I had to do it...This didn't have to happen if my stupid mind didn't turn on me..." Alex said as he keep looking though the book, Anna would open the door and say "Alex?" As she looked around for Alex.

Alex would raise his arm and Anna would walk over to him sitting in a chair next to him. "What's going on?" Anna asked in confusion. Alex would sigh "Basically Anna... I'm in here looking for a way to fix Elsa's illness and I made myself a promises I would not stop looking until I found out how to fix it." Alex said as he looked down. "Aww...So you're trying to help Anna by using your magic?" Anna said as he looked at Alex. "Anna...That is correct. I'm not sure it will work but it's the only option I have..." Alex said as he looked towards Anna. "But…If this is a regular illness why would you bother using your powers if we can just use medicine?" Anna said as she looked back to Alex.

Alex would talk a deep sigh, I need to tell her the truth Alex said to himself in his mind. "Anna...What I'm about to say...You must forgive me and please understand it was an accident and my mind was in the wrong place at the wrong time..." Alex said with a sad look at he looked in to Anna's Eyes. Anna would nod and turned the chair nearer to him and would put her hand in his hand "Basically...a Few nights ago when You and Elsa was sleeping in the library I was looking to find some magical powers, I went up to Elsa and I said something to her...Which put the curse on her...I didn't mean to...What I mean is I tough me and you were right together but I just realised.. Me and Elsa are meant to be and this is my fault and I need to fix it." Alex said as Anna was just sat there in shock. "Y-Y-You but this illness on her?" Anna said as she looked at Alex in shock. "Yes...I did...But please understand I didn't mean to do it, I relies now it was a Hugh mistake and that I'm a total idiot for it." Alex said. Anna would smack Alex around the face and would say "YOU EVIL PERSON" as she stormed out of the library crying. Why did he have to cause problems amongst the family...Alex said to himself "Once I have cured Elsa...I will leave the kingdom and go... Alex would then sit there continuing the read his book trying to find the cure.

Anna would run past Hans crying and Hans would run after Anna "Anna...Wait!" Hans said as she stopped and he catched up to her. "Anna...What's the matter?" Hans would say putting both hands on her shoulders. "N-Nothing" Anna said wiping her tears away and smiling at Hans. She didn't want to tell the truth to Alex's brother or he would try to kill him.

"You sure?" Hans said looking at Anna trying to get the truth out of her. "Yes, Hans I'm sure, I'm just worried about my sister that's all" Anna said as she walked past Hans. "Alright then..." Hans said as he walked downstairs. Why did Alex do it...Was it my fault for kissing him that drove him like this? Anna said to herself as she continued to walk down the hallways of the castle. She would keep replaying what he said to her in her head, trying to figure out if he meant it and if he was telling the truth or just saying something to cover up the real truth.

"No...It couldn't be a lie" Anna said to herself. Alex would never lie to me or Elsa... Anna said to herself as she reached her bedroom and walked in to her room and fell on her bed trying to sleep off what Alex told her. She would start to dream about why he did it and what was the reason. Then it would hit her...Maybe he was trying to get rid of Elsa so he could be with her but then he would have to get rid of Hans...No...It wasn't true...He was the Protector not a killer. Suddenly Anna would wake up looking left and right and she looked out of the window.

It looked around 9PM to 10PM. Anna would start to rub her eyes and then fell back on to the pillow and fell asleep once again. Hans would walk in the room putting some Cookies and a Glass of milk with a note next to her and would leave the room. A few moments later Anna would wake up again and would see the 3 things next to her. She would pick up the note and read it.

_Dear My Love Anna._

_I'm not sure what is going on with you or anything but I really want to know, It is like I have been kept out of the Elsa's illness problem and I can't take it anymore I want to help out with the problem and not be avoided from this problem. We are all family so we are responsible for looking after each other. By the time you are reading this I have most likely gone back to my own room and have fallen asleep. Please I beg you speak to me in the morning._

_I have left some Cookies and milk for you. Enjoy!_

_Love Hans_

_xxx_

Anna would put the letter next to her heart and would say to herself "It's true...Hans has been avoided from this whole thing and deserves answers. I will talk to him tomorrow about all of this but I can't reveal the truth...Or he will do what I fear...Anna said to herself as she reached over for a cookie and a glass of milk as she began to eat the cookie.

Back in the library Alex would still be sitting there with about 3 empty cups of coffee with the same book in his hand fast asleep. Anna would knock on the door and Alex would start to wake up "Huh...Come in" Alex said as Anna opened the door and closed it behind her. She walked over to the chair next to Alex and said "If this is true...I believe you..." Anna said trying to make a smile at Alex.

"Thank you Anna...But...I have already said to myself...Once I have helped Elsa I'm leaving Arendelle." Alex said Anna had her mouth wide opened and she turned to look at Alex. "No...No...No don't leave us..." Anna said as she started to get all upset. "Anna...I'm sorry but I feel as if all I have done is cause more damage to this family...and I need to leave...and never come back..." Alex said as he lifted the book off his chest and then turn his head to see an Anna crying with sorrow. Alex would put his arm around her and would give her a hug of forgiveness and Anna would accept the hug as she got up and sat on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.


	9. Chap 9: The beginning of the end PT 2

Alex would wake up in the Library He would look around to see anyone was in the library with him, He would then look down to see a sleeping Anna with her hands around his neck as she put her head under his chin and legs crossed his lap, He would slowly get up putting his arms under Anna as he slowly walked out of the Library he would walk back to Anna's room and when he got there he would genteelly put her down on her bed and would pull the duvet up over her covering her hole entire body.

As he left the room he would put a kiss on Anna's forehead and would walk over to the door and would open it and genteelly close it behind him. He would then precede to walk back to His and Elsa's room. As he got to the room he would slowly open the door and would close it. He would then walk over to the Bed where Elsa was sleeping and he would genteelly lift the duvet cover up and would put himself on the bed and would wrap his arms around Elsa's waist and put laid his head on the pillow, Elsa would smile as he put his arms around her waist. It felt like he did that to protect her at night from anyone unknown to them. They would both gradually fall sleep until the morning.

Morning arose and Elsa would be the first one to wake up she felt a bit better than the other days, She would nudge Alex in the face with her elbow and he would start to wake up "ugh...Wha- Morning..." Alex said as he yawned out loud. Elsa would laugh and would kiss Alex. They would both start to hug and would generally chat about what has happened over the week before Alex decide to get up and Walk over to the kitchen and order some food and would walk back to the room and joined Elsa back in there bed waiting for bed in breakfast.

As they finished the breakfast Alex would get up and would kiss Elsa as he walked over to the dresser to get himself dressed for today. He would be wearing his normal clothes and not his king robes that he would be wearing. As he walked back over to Elsa she would say "Looking Handsome" as she giggled and started blush. Alex would give her and a kiss and Elsa would put her Hand around the back of his head.

Alex kept remembering his promises he made to himself. Once he healed Elsa tonight he would leave forever... Alex would then kiss Elsa's forehead and would walk over to the door. Before he did Elsa would start to get out of the bed for a first time within the week, Alex would turn around and would say "Whoa Whoa!" Alex would run over to Elsa and would start to help her get up. "You sure this is a good idea?" Alex said as he grabbed Elsa's hand lifting her up. "Well...No one has seen me in ages...and I'm starting to feel better-ish. So hell why not" Elsa said as she struggled to walk. "Okay then...Don't worry thoe. I got you..." Alex said as they walked over to the door.

Alex would open the door and Elsa and him for walk out of the Room. Anna would walk past and would see Elsa was finally up. "Elsa!" Anna said running up to her sister giving her a big hug. "Hi. Anna..." Elsa would say in a soft voice. "Your finally up...How you feeling?" Anna said as she gazed in to her older siblings eyes. "I'm doing a bit better than last night." Elsa said looking at her sister. They would all laugh and would begin to walk over to the lounge. The truth was Alex had already healed Elsa as much as he could that night

(Flashback to Last night)

As Elsa was fast asleep Alex put his hand on her chest and would say a few Norwegian words and his would glow and Elsa would start to breathe normally.

(Flashback end)

Anna would smile at Alex and Alex would smile back, she knew he did something to her last night to help her recover. But the truth was the guilt and emotions was building up in Alex and rapidly. He had to leave Arendelle tonight under cover so no one would relies. But he had to heal Elsa before he left. Arendelle had to have a healthy ruler and Alex was going to make sure that happened. As soon as they got to the Lounge, Alex would help Elsa sit and Alex, Elsa, Anna and Hans would start to talk. "This reminds me of that day where we all day that family meeting." Alex would say as they all started to laugh. They would share Jokes and memoires with each other for a few hours.

Alex would stand up and would raise his Cup of hot chocolate and would say "To Elsa, for staying strong though out this illness. CHEERS!" Alex said as everyone copied him and they drank. A servant would open the door bringing in a bowl of chocolate and puts it on the centre table as he left the room. Everyone looked at Anna and she would look back at everyone else "What...?" Anna said as they all started to laugh. Anna would share out the chocolates to everyone. Elsa rested her head on Alex's shoulder as he would grab her hand and would kiss her on the cheek. "I love you so much" Alex would whisper to Elsa. She would smile and blush as she would say back "I love you more and never forget that." She said as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

Alex suddenly started to get memories of His and Elsa's young love about 6 Years ago he would snap out of it and return to reality. He still had a duty to for fill and that was to Heal Elsa and Leave Arendelle for good. He would then turn to look at Elsa and he would say to himself. "I'm so sorry Elsa..." He would look at Elsa and would give her the biggest hug ever. Elsa would turn to Alex and would kiss him.

Later that night when everyone went to bed, it was time for Alex to for fill his promises that he kept to himself. To heal Elsa and Leave. As Elsa was sleeping Alex walked in to the room quietly and shut the door behind him he would walk up to Elsa who was laying on the bed. Alex would get down on both of his knees and would take Elsa's hand and he would connect his hand to Elsa's hand tightly and would start to say a few words in Norwegian. After he would say those words his hand would start to light up and Elsa's face would start to glow after about 5 minutes of the glow it would vanish and would go in to Elsa's heart. Alex would get up and would leave a note on the side table for Elsa when she wakes up.

Alex would walk out of the room slowly and would shut the door behind him. He would then proceed to walk down the stairs and would pick up his bag which was waiting for him downstairs. He would then pull up his face mask and pulled his Hood forwards. After he walked out of the door of the castle he would signal Kristoff for his horse. Kristoff would bring Alex's horse to him and would say "Bit late to go out isn't it?" "Aye it is." Alex said as he got on to his horse.

He would then start to ride off in to the winter covered town and would then ride off in to the mountains around Arendelle. He would continue riding, he would then stop and look back at Arendelle and would say "Good bye...Elsa and Anna..." As he would continue to ride his horse, His destination? He didn't know he just wanted to get away from Arendelle to get away from all of the guilt building up inside him. Has it worked? Did he really just leave his lover without saying a good bye? No...


	10. Chap 10: The Run away

As the next morning arose Elsa started to wake up, she felt 100% better than she ever had. She looked around the room and no one was in there not even Alex. She thought to herself how has she just gotten better in under one sleep? As she moved her hands to stretch she felt a piece of paper, she picked it up and on the front of it said _"To My Love Elsa". _Elsa unwrapped the letter and began to read the Letter

_Dear My love Elsa._

_By the time you are reading this I have left Arendelle for good._

_My reason for leaving Arendelle was this. Please remember that I didn't mean any of this to happen, when you were sleeping in the lounge one night with Anna I put a curse on you...I am so so sorry. The reason why I did it was I was confused and scared of commitment and I thought Anna was my one but it turned out I was wrong. It then eventually hit me that you are my only one and my number one and no one else, so I have been healing you for the past two night when you have been in to a deep sleep. That is how you managed to slightly get up yesterday because I was healing you last night. Don't be scared if you are worrying about how you are so healthy now. It is because I had to use quite a fair bit of my powers on you to heal you up. I am sorry...I am really and truly sorry. I have decide to leave Arendelle in respect that you will most likely not want to be together with me anymore. And now I must go._

_I hope you enjoy life without me..._

_From your love_

_Alex._

After Elsa finished reading the letter she started to cry, she didn't want Alex to leave...She wanted him to know that she forgave him even if he did put a curse on her. She still wanted to say to him I accept your apology. Elsa still loved Alex no matter what. As she was crying Anna rushed in to her room and ran over to Elsa to comfort her. "Elsa...What happened" Anna said hugging her older sister trying to comfort her. "A-A-Alex...has gone..." Elsa said as she passed the letter to Anna. Anna read the letter and then she started to cry even thoe she already knew Alex was going to leave. The Protector, There Older Brother, there only last true friend...Has gone...Left them...Anna and Elsa just kept on crying as they hugged each other. Hans walked in to the room to see what all the commotion was about.

"Girls...What's wrong?" Anna would move the letter up along the bed as she went back to hugging her sister and cried. Hans picked up the letter and read it. "Alex...Why..." Hans said as he slid on the front of the bed and sat on the floor. Hans would look at the opened door and was thinking to himself. "Why did he's brother leave...He could have stayed and everyone would have accepted his apology..." Hans said to himself. Elsa would look at her sister as she was crying and would say "W...W...What if he will never come back..." as she started to cry even more. Anna would say "He-He-He will..." Anna started to cry even more "I hope..." Anna said to herself.

The Guilt in Alex just built up too much and he had to leave. Alex would start tracking up the snowy northern mountain. To Alex's surprise Elsa's palace was still there. So he decide to go inside and decide to claim it for himself as a temporary place to stay until he could figure what he is going to do. Was he going to return to Arendelle? Alex through to himself as he sat down on a sofa made out of ice. Maybe...Maybe... once everything settled down he might return to Arendelle but for now he would stay there out of people's way until this whole thing blows over. A few hours later Elsa and Anna would be walking with each other along the castle hallways as Hans went to investigate on where Alex could have gone. "I...I just can't believe his gone..." Elsa said as she looked down on the floor. "Hey...It's going to be alright...He will come back...Surely..." Anna said as she patted her sisters back and gave her a hug. "Besides you got me and Hans to keep you company..." Anna said trying not to make it sound weird.

The two sisters would look at each other and started to laugh. Maybe Alex just needed sometime to himself to figure out what he wanted to do but Elsa was still worried about if he would ever come back. Elsa and Anna would walk to the Lounge and they would sit down and started to talk about what they should do as Elsa was 100% better than ever. Anna made a joke "Do you want to build a snow man?" Elsa would look at her and laughed and said "Yeah sure." The two sisters would run outside and would play around in the snow.

Hans would walk past them laughing at them but would continue to walk back inside the palace, He needed to find out where his brother had gotten to but everyone he asked even Kristoff didn't know...and he gave Alex's horse to him he didn't blame Kristoff he was only doing his job. Hans kept wondering around trying to find answers. As Anna and Elsa were outside playing in the snow Anna threw a snowball right in to Elsa face she would give her an evil look and would throw another one back. This brought back old child hood memoires where Anna and Elsa would play out in the snow all day.

Alex would pace back and forth in the castle as he kept saying to himself. "Why...You idiot why did you do it..." Suddenly Alex would fall on to one knee clutching his chest, He over used his powers to heal Elsa and that was bad of him to do as he hasn't used his powers in ages. He would struggle to get up on two feet and when he did he started to look around and would then release his chest "Damn...I must have used to much power to Heal Elsa...Well she's alive that's all I care about" Alex said to himself as he went to sit back down on the Sofa. Alex tried clicking his fingers a couple of times before a small flame lit and he look in to the little flame and started to warm himself up, He should have used his powers more often, Even if it's a gift and you shouldn't abuse it you should still make some use of it. Alex slowly feel asleep on the ice sofa and when he fell asleep the fire in his hand would die out and an inside flame would keep him warm during the night.


	11. Chap 11: Discovering the truth

Hans would walk in to the Library to find a book opened up with a load of different writing in it laying opened on a chair. Hans would pick up the book and would sit down on the chair and began to read the book which had all kind of different notes in. It looked like Alex's hand writing he began to read it. He would see different pictures of spells and on top of the spells he would see different notes made by Alex, It looked like he tried to study different spells. When Hans went through the book he saw a spell called "The Curse of fire" that must have been the spell Alex put on Elsa that night when she started to feel ill the next morning.

Hans started to panic where his brother got off to as he read in the book "Curing this curse would mean loss of life from the recipient from the person who cured it will start to lose their life". "I need to find Alex." Hans dashed out of the library to find Elsa. "Elsa! Anna!" Hans would shut as he ran down the stair case of the castle. The two sisters would run inside and would go to Hans saying "What's wrong Hans?" As they looked at him confused. "Guy's...We got a problem..." Hans said gasping for air. "There's a side effect to Alex curing your curse Elsa...It will slowly kill him" Hans said as he leaned over with both hands on both knees. "So you're...Telling us because Alex healed me it will start killing him?" Elsa said looking at Hans. "Exactly" Hans said pointing up towards Elsa. "Oh my god..." Anna said "We got to find him" both sisters said as they started to panic.

Back at the Ice Palace Alex would wake up looking around as he grabbed his chest again. "Ugh...I knew the side effect but I didn't relies it would affect me this much...Who knew dying would be this much painful." He said to himself as he chuckled and started to get up slowly. Alex would look around the Palace and would think to himself. This place needs some brighten up. He would put his fist in the air and as he smashed it down on to the Floor all of the ice in the palace would turn in to Frozen Fire. Alex would then look around and would say "Now that's...What I call art." as he sat back down on the couch and put his feet up as he fell asleep once again.

Back at the Castle Anna, Elsa and Hans would be talking about where to find Alex. "Guys we gotta find him or he is going to die..." Hans said in a calm/panicky voice. "I have no idea where he could be..."Anna said. Elsa would just stand there speechless not knowing what to say just looked at Anna and Hans who would keep discussing where to find Alex. "Elsa?" Hans would say as he walked up to her. Suddenly Elsa would snap out of it and would say "Huh-Oh, Yes?" Elsa looked over to Hans "Oh good, your still there." Hans said as he laughed and went back to all seriousness.

"Do you have any clue where he would have gone?" Elsa would shake her head sadly and would look towards a picture of Her Mother and Father. She would begin to slightly cry but would walk back up the stairs and would ignore the calls from Hans and Anna. She would sit on her bed and would then bury her face in to her pillow crying as she kept saying. "Come back Alex..." Alex would be sitting on the couch as he woke up and he was thinking to himself "Maybe I should go back..." Alex said to himself as he looked around at the empty place he called a "Home". Pain would gradually build up in Alex's chest again and he would say "Ugh..This hurts..." He looked down as he picked up his sword and decide to walk down the stairs of the Palace. Maybe it was time for him to call it and go home?


	12. Chap 12: The Search for a Dead man

Hans and Anna would walk up the stairs and would walk to Elsa's room knocking on her door asking for them to be let in. She kept ignoring the calls as she kept crying in to her pillow. Soon Anna would open the door and would rush to her sister as she hugged her. "Elsa...please...don't cry..." She said as she tried to calm down her older sibling. Hans would watch the two of them and would think to himself. I miss my brother...He would then think about where he could have possibly went, But it still didn't hit him as he still had no idea where he went. Hans would walk in to the room and would sit next to Anna and Elsa who began to cry even more.

He would lean in to hug both of them until they stopped crying. After crying for god noes how long, Elsa finally gathered her thoughts together and tried to stop thinking about her loved one Alex. But it was too much she couldn't stop thinking about him. It suddenly dawned on Elsa "The PALACE" Elsa shouted out. "The What?" Hans said, "My old ice palace. That's where he is" Elsa said cheerfully. "How can you be so sure?" Hans said. "Because I told Alex if we were in fear or anything of the sort we should go to the palace and stay away from everyone." Elsa said. "Makes Sense..." Hans said as he moved towards the stairs "We set out at dawn then?" "Yes." Both of the sisters agreed as they looked at Hans.

Back at the Ice Palace, Alex was starting to struggle with keeping himself alive with death nearly knocking at the door. "My God...Go away death..." Alex said to himself jokingly. As he walked back and opened the door to the balcony and stepped out looking over the snowy mountains and said to himself "Was it time to go? Or do I enjoy it here away from everyone..." He look to his left to see Elsa next to him. Of course this was a hallucination Alex said to himself as he walked up to Elsa and said to her. "I'm so sorry for what I did Elsa...I didn't mean to do what I did...I was just confused you know...and I'm seriously sorry for what I did...Can you forgive me?" He said, The Figure that looked to be like Elsa hugged Alex and said to him "Yes.". Alex would start to rapidly blink and the figure would vanish. "Well that was something..." Alex laughed to himself as he continued to look down at the mountains. "Everyone properly thinks I'm dead...News has properly gotten to the town by now 'The King is Dead' God...That would make such a good headline." He then started to shake his head relentlessly and said "No it wouldn't...Anna and Elsa would miss me.." He said as he began to hug himself like a weirdo, "This can't happen..." Alex said as he continued to look at himself in a piece of ice.

He would then look to examine himself. By the age of 28 Alex had long black hair down to his shoulders and a fairly long black beard. He would move his hand around his hair and said to himself. "I look like the man version of Elsa..." Alex said as he laughed at his own terrible joke. He decide to walk over to the Ice sofa and sat down thinking what he would do. Would he return to Arendelle and die smoothly in the arms of his lover and in the eyes of his younger sister? Or would he be kind enough to spare their minds and die slowly on his own with no one around him and no one to care about him. Alex would sit there thinking about his two options. He would continue to sit there, Unknowing what to do.

Back at Arendelle Anna and Elsa were in the lounge area talking about stuff. Until Anna rose the question. "Elsa, I'm sorry to say this but what if Alex doesn't want to come back and just...dies in front of us..." Anna looked to Elsa as Elsa would give her a glare and would say "He will come back with us. Whether he likes it or not." Elsa said as she giggled and looked to her sister and she laughed a bit. Before returning to all seriousness and would say to her sister. "Don't worry. We will get him to come back." Elsa said as she gave Anna a hug who leaned in to her side.

As they both began to speak about different topics, Hans would walk away from the door after he heard everything he needed to hear. Hans was after his revenge, to find and take down his brother for going after his girl. He had to put an end to Alex's madness. It made him think weirdly about how he wanted his brother dead after only a little incident. But never the less he wanted to end his brother. Hans would walk to his room, He would go down on to his knees pulling out a box from under the bed and took the cover of the box off. It revealed a silver shiny sword, The sword had been passed down to him by his Mother and Father as they didn't trust the rest of his brothers with it, and Now he was going to use it to kill another family member.

Hans would pick up the sword but there was a sudden knock the door. He would quickly put the sword back in to the box and would kick the box under the bed. "Come in" Hans said as Anna walked in to his room "Hey Anna" Hans said as she walked over to him giving him a hug. "I miss him so much..." Anna said digging her head in to Hans's chest. "I know you do, and so do I." Hans said with an evil grin on his face as he would continue to hug Anna. The thought of him killing his brother kept going through his head it was a nice thought.


	13. Chap 13: Hans

As Hans walked around his room backwards and forwards it dawned on him. How much he hated his brother, How he betrayed Elsa, How he betrayed Anna and Elsa's dead parents. He felt disgusted to be under the same name of him, just making him think of it made him sick. He had it with his brother and he wanted to get vengeance on his brother and he could not wait to stick the family sword right through his gut.

His hands started to twitch when he started to think more about killing his brother, He would start to hum to himself like a mad man had just killed someone and was walking off from the dead body whilst washing his hands. Hans then started to get flash backs off his child hood.

(Flashback)

"Hey Bro." Alex would say as he sat down next to Hans who was sitting on the castle wall of the Southern Isle keep. "What you doing here?" Alex said as he looked in to his brothers eyes with concern. "Jamie and John..." Hans said as he sighed and looked out to the Ocean and he took a deep breath "Won't leave me alone and keep bullying me..." Alex would then turn his head to face Hans. "Hmm...Jamie and John...They never where the good happy chaps I through they would be..." Alex said as he looked back at Hans. "They...Just won't stop..." Hans said as he looked sadder looking down at the sea that began to hit the bottom of the castle wall. Alex would pat Hans's back and would say "Hey...Cheer up man..It ain't all doom and gloom you know? You still got some good brothers for example. Like me" Alex said as he pointed to himself, Hans would turn to look at his brother and would push his chest as he smiled and laughed. "You also got Jonathan and Leonardo they still protect you from the others like I do." Alex said trying to reassure his brother. "I guess you're right." Hans said as he looked up to Alex as he began to get up. Alex would put a hand out for Hans helping him up and they started to walk along the castle walls.

"You know man...Sometimes you just gotta ignore them. Like I do. Remember when Jamie started to get me all winded up just so I could start a fight with him?" Alex said, "Yeah? Hans said in reply. "Well I just ignored him and carried on." Alex said as he put his hand around Hans's back. "Hans..You ain't a bad guy...You're a good guy and I trust you will do the right thing and find forgiveness for them. I know there mean and that lot. But there still family and Family is meant to protect each other not fight each other." Alex said as they continued to walk along the walls of the castle and went down the steps. You know...Alex was right I should listen to him and ignore them... Hans said to himself as the both of them went inside the castle.

(Flashback end)

Hans would try to shake off what he just remembered saying "No...No..I can't kill my own brother, my mentor the person who helped me through my troubles..." Hans looked out of the frosty window as he kept remembering more memories. He remembered when Alex and himself would be out there playing in the snow with Jonathan and Leonardo and the other brothers. He kept thinking to himself, how would he bring himself up to kill his own brother? He tried to push the evil side of himself back in but it was too hard, the evil side of Hans was determined to kill his brother right on the spot no matter the cost. "Alex...I will find you...And when I get to you...I will kill you..." Hans said to himself with a smirk as he walked back over to the door and walked out of his room and shut the door behind him.


	14. Chap 14: Alex

Alex would get up off the Ice Sofa and would look around starting to panic a bit as if someone had found his location and it was all over for him and they were going to bring him back to Arendelle. Luckily it was all in his head, as he went to put his head back on the sofa he would clutch his chest and started to struggle for air. He would then try to clear his throat, after he managed to do that he said to himself "It's getting worse...I will end up dying one way or another..." as he laid his head back on the pillow and fell asleep. He started to get a flashback as himself as an older teenager at the age of 16 with Hans who was only 14 years old at the time.

(Flashback Start)

Alex was standing around in the snow with his long back coat on and black gloves on as he looked up to the sky wondering if he would ever escape the place he called a home. Hans would walk up to Alex and would say "Well that was quite a scene you made in there with Father..." Hans said as he put his hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex would look at him and would say "He deserved it." As he looked up in to the stars. "I know...But you didn't have to go all crazy as you did...I mean using your powers to threaten father was a bit excessive don't you think Alex?" Hans said trying to get his brother to look at him. "I know...I just couldn't control myself" Alex said as he lowered his head and turned it to look at Hans, "You know Hans...I just want to leave this place...Go somewhere different..." Alex continued, "Don't say that... What will I do without my best friend?" Hans said as he put both of his hands on Alex's shoulders looking in to his eyes.

"I know...Hans but sometime or another I will just end up leaving you know...Because this isn't the kind of life I asked to live..." Alex said as he looked at Hans "What life did you want?" Hans said confused at Alex's words. "I wanted to go off to Arendelle to meet the two princess's Elsa and Anna...Become a guard...and just stay there for the rest of my life...I'm not committed to this royalty crap. If I could I would hand you 5th in line to the throne-" Alex said as Hans cut him off. "So you want to give up on being Royal...Just to become a guard who will get abuse at for the rest of his life...That's stupid...You shouldn't waste your life away man. I mean look at what you have achieved so far. You were born in to one of the strongest allied countries in today's world." Hans said trying to convince his brother not to give up on his family. Alex would sigh and would say "I guess you're right..." Alex said as he walked back towards the castle with Hans leading him.

(Flashback end)

Alex would start to lean forward as he sat there on the sofa. "Maybe my brother was right. Maybe I should have just stayed at the Southern Isle...Maybe I was meant to be royal. I mean look at me now, I'm the King of Arendelle higher then what I would have achieved back at my old home.

Maybe it was my destiny to become a King in a different kingdom..." Alex said to himself as he looked up at the roof of the ice palace. Alex would suddenly get another burst of pain in his chest he would clutch forwards holding his chest "Ugh...Why can't I just go quicker..." Alex said holding his chest with his life on the line every second, every minute, every hour... Maybe...He was spouse to die...Maybe his true destiny was to get married to the most beautifulest girl on planet earth and then sadly get killed by his own magic. What a joke. He said to himself as he went back to sleep on the sofa.


	15. Chap 15: The Journey to hell

It was the morning, Hans, Elsa and Anna set off on their horses from Arendelle to set off and find Alex. Anna began to remember the journey 8 Years ago when she tried to find her sister to fix the internal winter she put on Arendelle. A Smile came to her face because she knew that ended happily and she married the kindest man in the world, but now it was time to find a lost brother, who has ran away. Anna kept wondering to herself why did Alex run off, was it because the guilt he caused himself after putting the curse on Elsa?

Elsa would look back as she saw her sister thinking to herself, she would pull her horse back and rode alongside next to her sister and said "Anna, You okay?" She asked as she moved her hand to pat her back. "Yeah I'm good...I'm just still wondering what made Alex leave Arendelle..." Anna said as she wiped her tears and looked to Elsa with a smile on her face. "Aw...Anna, I'm sure we will find him and he will tell us why he left us..." Elsa said as she rubbed her hand on Anna's cheek she blushed and giggled. Hans who was leading at the front of the group was kept his hand gripped on his Family Sword, His face showed anger and hatred for his brother.

He knew he was going to get the deed done as soon as he met his brother but then it hit him. What if Anna stopped the love connection with him...The sudden thought of that made him stop his horse and stand there looking down, Anna would ride up next to Hans and say "Hans...Are you okay?" Hans would look up to Anna and would say "Ye-Ye I'm fine." He said as he got his horse back in to full gear as they continued to walk up the sloppy mountains

Back at the Ice Palace; Alex shot up from the Ice sofa. He felt on alert. He knew someone was coming for him he had to prep his self in case it was hostile. He walked over to his gear on the table before suddenly he clutched his chest once again, He wouldn't be able to fight in there state he was in right now. What was he going to do? He decided to ignore the fact that his fighting level would be off but he ignored it. He continued to walk up to the table putting on his gear and putting his custom made sword in his sword holster. He walked outside of the top floor looking down at the Grand Door,

Waiting...Starring...Waiting to jump the people who come for him. Maybe it was nothing? Maybe it was just himself getting all jolty, but he wouldn't ignore it, He would go back to the sofa and continued to wait for a sound of people entering the palace. He knew he was ready to save himself. He knew that someone was coming but when would they arrive? He didn't know. All he knew was he was going to fight for his life, Even if it meant him dying. Alex would remove his glove his glove and would pick up his sword, He would put a tighter grip on to his sword closing his eyes, Next thing he knew his sword shot up in to flames "Damn...Am I going to abuse this..." Alex said as he laughed and looked at the sword, He would begin to practise some sword moves around the palace, It's been so long since Alex last used his sword to defend himself, Last he used it was to defend Anna against Hans back in the lounge room. He would move around the room as he summoned a fire target for himself to practise. He would charge up to the standing flame hitting it in all directions, the figure would get down to one knee and would plead for mercy, Alex refused and kill the figure. Was he going to do that when he had to fight Hans?

As the group continued to walk up the mountain, Elsa had left one of her most trusted servants in charge of running the palace. Hans would look forward and would say to the two girls "Not further now. Hang in there guys." Hans looked back to the girls as they kept discussing stuff together. "So...You think he will be there?" Anna said as she looked at Elsa. "I know he will be there, it's the only place he would be able to go for comfort and to stay away from everyone." Anna would look at her sister and would say "Ah...I get it now" as she nodded her head. Both sisters looked at each other and nodded to one another before catching up with Hans who was standing on the Edge overlooking the Palace Elsa made.


	16. Chap 16: The Fight and Death of Brothers

Hans, Elsa and Anna would get off their horse's tieing them up to a nearby rock. Alex knew his visitors where at the door. He decide to turn the flame of his sword off and hide behind some cover. Waiting for the guests to walk upstairs. Hans would lead the way up to the Door of the Palace. He would slowly open the door and walked in, He looked around the ground floor and said "How can I forget this place." He looked at Elsa and she would say "I know...It's so nice". Anna barged past them as she began to climb up the stairs. "Anna, wait..." Anna would stop on the 5th step down looking at Hans with a "What" face. "Let me go fir-" Hans said before he was cut off.

"No Hans, I'm old enough to protect myself. He won't hurt me" She said as she ran up the stairs. "Anna!" Elsa would shout as Hans and Elsa would chase her up the stairs. They all made their way to the Upper floor. Alex would still be hiding behind some cover. "Alex..? Where are you...?" Elsa would call out. "Elsa...?" Alex would then bring himself out of cover and in plain view of the 3 of them. "Alex!" Anna would say as she started to run towards him. "No, Stay back" Alex said as he put his hand out. "B-But why..." Anna said looking confused. Suddenly Alex would drop down to one knee clutching his chest and he said to him "F-F-Fuck sake..." He slowly got up and looked towards Elsa who looked worried sick.

"Alex...Your hurt...Let us help you..." Elsa said trying to hold back her tears. Alex would look to Elsa and would say "Elsa...I'm so so Sorr-" At that moment Hans would strike Alex from the back causing him to run forwards in to the wall. "I should have stopped you when I had the chance." Hans whispered to him "HANS!" Anna shouted. Alex would turn around kicking Hans in the gut which caused him to back off from him, Alex would pull out his sword and would strike it, the sword would suddenly burst in to flames and he would point it towards Hans. "H-Hans...Don't make me do this..." He said as Hans charged towards Alex. Hans would strike Alex with his sword but would get blocked by Alex's sword which caused fire sparks to fly.

"Hans...Please stop" Anna said trying to run over to Hans but Elsa managed to grab her wrist keeping her next to her saying "Anna...Don't." She looked at her younger sister as tears started to run down her face. Alex would then take his chance and would throw another strike towards Hans's Leg but would once again get blocked by Hans "Why do this Hans...What have I done to you..." Alex said as he looked in to his brothers Eyes. "I'm doing this for there, for my and for the Kingdoms security. You're too mad to lead you can hurt anyone, and you must be stopped" Hans said as he pushed Alex away. "T-T-T-hats not true!" Anna cried as her older sister was trying to calm her down. Alex would then run up to Hans as he kicked him in the gut causing Hans to step backwards falling over next to Anna.

Anna keeled down to check on Hans, "Please...Don't hurt him..." Anna said as she looked at Hans. Hans ignore what Anna said as would get up. "Hans...This is stupid...We are brothers but now this? Over one tiny mistake I did?" Alex said looking at the 3 of them. "A little mistake? Oh..Boy...It was bigger than a little mistake mate, it was Hugh, and you tried to get my wife to go with you." Hans said as he look to Anna and then back to Alex. "I was confused you idiot." Alex said as they both charged up to each other, Alex would start to fire fire balls towards Hans as he pushed him back. The fire balls would miss Hans, One of the balls of fire would start to come hurling towards Anna and Elsa. Elsa would immediately intercept the ball of flame as she shot her own ice powers towards it causing it to vanish in to fin air. Hans would make a one last attempted to attack Alex.

Alex would see Hans charge at him, He would duck under the sword blow and would swipe his fiery sword at Hans's left leg, Hans would fall backwards on to his back shouting in pain, He would then start to crawl back up to Anna and Elsa who looked on to him, He couldn't move his leg he could only use his hands. Alex would walk over to him turning Hans on to his back. Alex would point the sharp end of his sword towards Hans's neck. Hans could feel the heat roaring away on the sword.

Elsa would run up to Alex as she stood next to Alex and put one of her hands on his shoulder "Alex...Please don't do this.

He did nothing wrong..." Elsa tried to plead with Alex. Alex would growl as he looked at Elsa. She was right I shouldn't kill my brother for nothing he thought to himself as he put his sword back in its holster walking away. Elsa would shortly follow and Anna would rush over to Hans checking up on him. Alex would storm on to the Palace Balcony. Before Elsa made it to the doorway. Alex would summon a wall of fire covering the door way. "What the fuck?" Elsa would shout at Alex. "I'm sorry Elsa...I can't live with the guilt...It's too much for me...I am really sorry..." Alex said as he looked on to the mountains.

Anna would rush up to her sister and would try to plead with Alex. "Alex...You don't have to do this..." Anna said grabbing Elsa's hand as she started to cry more. Alex would look at the two of them. "I served my duty to The King and Queen, I served my duty to you too young girls. It is now time to call my retirement. He would walk over to the broken bannister of the balcony. He would look down to see what his fate made him do, He was going to jump. Elsa would shout to him "Alex! Please...Don't do this...It doesn't have to end like this. I understand your reason for what you did...And I forgive you just please...Come back.." as she looked at him, Shortly after Hans would slowly get up hopping over to Anna putting his Arm on Anna's shoulder. "Brother...Don't do this..." He said as he looked on. "I'm so sorry..." Alex said as he walked towards the fiery barrier. Elsa tried to put the blames out but It didn't work the flame barrier was too much. "Alex..." Elsa said.

Alex would then run from the Fire Barrier and jumped off the broken barrier in to the fog which laid below the castle "NO!" Elsa said as she ran towards the fiery barrier. The fire barrier would fall down and Anna would grab Elsa's hand making sure she didn't fall down. Elsa would collapsed on her knees. She was in devastation from what she just witnessed, Anna wrapped her hands around her sister's shoulders as she went down to her knees. Both of them hugged each other as they were crying and shouted "Alex..." Hans would look down the hole and would then slowly get down to his knees as he put both of his arms around the two girls saying "His gone..." All of them would start to cry even more as they sat on the balcony in shock after just witnessing the Suicide of their Protector.


	17. Chap 17: Mourning the death

(3 Days after Alex's death)

Elsa sat there on her knees in front of the fire place in the lounge of the palace, looking in to the red/yellow fire. The fire made her remember Alex, She hadn't spoken to anyone for 3 days straight everyone started to worry about Elsa, She hasn't eaten, Spoken or been seen. She wouldn't allow anyone near her, not even her own sister.

It felt like her childhood all over again when she got separate from her sister but this time, mourning the death of her lover, her protector, her best friend. Elsa would just stare there looking at the fire, saying nothing to herself not even looking anywhere else.

She would have a blanket around her that one of the servants brought in for her. She hasn't slept in the 3 day since the death of Alex. She just couldn't do anything, she felt emotionally destroyed, like someone stabbed her through the heart. She would start to get flashbacks of the memories, the wedding, the time she first met him, the time he announced he would be her and her sister's bodyguards.

As the same as her sister, Anna would be emotionally destroyed and shocked about how her best friend and brother had killed himself in order to save him from destroying the family. Anna would be walking around the castle with her head looking down ignoring anyone who tried to speak to her.

All the Servants and Maids knew how emotionally destroyed the two girls were and chose not to talk to them, as the Queen was still emotionally destroyed. Kai took the liberty of for filling Elsa's duties to the Kingdom, He didn't mind doing the job as he knew how much Alex meant to her even thoe Alex was the King as well.

Not only was Kai shocked about the news when they came back the entire Kingdom was informed about the Kings death they were still grieving the loss of their King but had to carry on with their duties. Hans on the other side was also mourning the death of his brother, as he laid on his bed recovering from the injury to his leg that his brother caused him before that moment happened.

Anna continued to walk the hallways of the dark palace. The Palace was Darker after the death of Alex but was much lighter when he was alive. Anna would put both hands on both of her arms with her cloak covering her hole entire body, She moved around the hallways silently and quietly, Her eyes where a bit bloodshot as she has been mourning none stop for the past 3 days, She could barely speak because of her voice going completely dead. Anna would eventually come across the open door to the lounge, she would see her sister just starring in to the fire of the Fireplace, and she would walk in to the room over to Elsa. She would say "Elsa?" in a very destroyed voice, Elsa would look to her sister, Elsa's eyes weren't at all bloodshot as she tried to keep her emotions inside her like the strong girl she was, Elsa would move up a little bit allowing her sister to sit down next to her, Once Anna sat down next to her sister she would put her head on Elsa's shoulder and would look in to the fire with her.

Anna would keep looking in to the fire until she broke the silence of the room and would say in a soft sad voice "Why..." as she turned her head a bit to look at her sister who looked at her and gave her a blank stare. Elsa would then reach her head out and would put her hand on Anna's right shoulder pulling her in for a hug. The two of them sat there hugging for ages in front of the fireplace. They were both emotionally destroyed by the tragedy they had to witness back at the ice palace.

No matter what anyone did, the two sisters would remain silent together, not saying any words. They knew they were truly alone in the world now. To them Alex was there last family member, There only big brother, Even if he technically wasn't he still was classed that to Anna and Elsa, Anna felt sorry for Elsa because she just lost her first true love and married man, Anna would look at Elsa as they walked together down the hallway, God. She must be destroyed to lose her loved one...Anna said to herself as they continued to walk down the hallway.

Anna would look up and Kai was standing in front of them, He was about to say something but then stopped himself he could see that the girls where emotionally destroyed and decide against speaking to them until they fully healed their emotions.

Anna would hold Elsa's hand as they walked down to the dining room, the guards who were standing in front of the door would open the doors to let the two in and then they would shut it behind them. As they walked in to the room they would see Hans sitting there with his leg raised on another chair next to him. He would smile at Anna and she would slightly smile back at him.

As they sat down and began to eat, Elsa would look to the both of them, She would take a deep breath and would say "We...We...We...We need...To focus...on life at hand..." she blurted out, It was the best she could do. She still felt like an emotional wreck Anna and Hans nodded to her and Anna would rub her back "We...Understand Elsa." Anna would say in a soft voice as she kept rubbing her sisters back trying to make her a lot better than the state she is in at the moment.


	18. Chap 18: Emotions running wild

He would be laying then, not being able to move, he would try to move his fingers but it would fail to do so. He would try to move his head but he couldn't. He would say to himself "God Damn it..." Alex looked around on where he is, Thank god his not dead, was he really trying to kill himself? Alex would try to move his hands and fingers again and they would eventually start to move. He would slowly start to raise his back and would begin to sit up, how long had he been there for? He looked around at his surroundings.

It seemed he landed in a deep...VERY VERY DEEP snow mount, Alex would say to himself "Well. I'm not dead...That's the main point" He would start to get up and would rub his head. "How long have I been here for...? And...Wait...I'm not feeling any pain...In my fingers or chest and a dropped down a very VERY high height..." Alex said to himself in confusion. It has turned out, Alex had been in a 3 day coma thanks to his magical powers that healed himself and stopped him from slowly dying.

Alex would pick up his sword that was a few meters from him stuck in the grown as the handle was poking out of the snow. Alex would grab the handle pulling as hard as he could to get the sword out of the snow, He eventually pulled it out and started to look at it. Not even a dent was in the sword.

Alex would begin to look around figuring out which way to go, it would suddenly hit him. "The girls...My brother...The kingdom...They would all think I'm dead.." Alex said to himself, He felt so stupid for what he did because he knew he had emotionally destroyed Anna and Elsa they are properly back at Arendelle, Destroyed...Not saying anything to anyone...Alex would shed a tear as he started to think about that.

Should he return to Arendelle? Or should he take advantage and journey off to god nose and live his life on his own with regret about what he did to Elsa, Anna and His brother and leaving the family...No he had to return, he had to make sure people knew he was still alive...But he didn't want people to know who he was...Alex would walk up to a small hanging piece of ice hanging in a cave he found, He would take out his knife and slowly trimmed his beard and cut some of his hair. "There...That should stop people recognising me..." He said to himself as he put his knife back.

After walking for a few hours he would start to relies he was bleeding from his gut in the same spot that Elsa shot him for the Ice Spikes. He would hold his gut and continued to walk, He knew he would survive the cold terrain due to his power. But could he survive from bleeding out? That was the ultimate question. He continued to journey on towards Arendelle hoping no one would recognize him.

Back at Arendelle, Elsa was sitting in the lounge room with her feet up reading a book, trying to get her mind off Alex, but she knew deep down inside she would never be able to stop thinking about him. No matter how hard she tried it was impossible. Soon or later Anna walked in to the room with 2 hot cups of chocolate. Anna would place them on the table and Elsa would say "Thank you".

As Anna took a seat opposite her sister, Anna would think to herself what she should say to her sister, She didn't know if her sister was an emotional wreck still...Of course she was you idiot, it has only been 3 days since his death. Anna would slap herself on her forehead realizing what a stupid question to ask herself. She would then open her mouth but no words would come out, she was so concerned to ask her sister anything because she knew if she said the wrong thing. Elsa would go mental.

Elsa would relies her sister struggling to say something, She would put her book down and would say to her sister "Anna...If you're going to say something about it than just say it" Elsa would look at her sister with all seriousness in her eyes. Anna thought to herself "Fuck it what's the worst that could happen.

Well maybe her sister going all mental and trying to kill her, But it's worth asking." Anna would open her mouth and say "You still hanging in there?" Elsa would look up to her sister and would say "Anna...You know the answer to that and the answer is No, I never will be hanging in there. I miss him so much and I wish I could have done something to stop him. I mean for god sake, I have ice powers, Surely I could have gotten through the wall of flame but I just couldn't do it, Don't you see I'm to blame for why he killed himself." Elsa was in rage but then she calmed herself down and then put her head down and started to cry. Anna would walk over to her sitting down next to her and giving her a hug.

"Hey...Don't cry sis...I didn't mean to make you sad..." Anna said as she whispered in to her ear trying to calm her sister down. It would eventually work. Elsa started to calm down and she looked at her sister "We have only got each other" She said in a sad voice as she put her head under the younger girls chin trying not to cry anymore. Hans would be standing out there, He would eventually full down the side of the wall crying to himself about how much he missed his brother and how he shouldn't have tried to kill him. He also kept asking himself did Anna forgive him.


	19. Chap 19: The Return of a Deadman

Alex had been walking for hours in the deep snow holding his gut there was a trail of blood following him, He would see some people in the distance would try to shout "Hey!", but then his eye sight started to fade and he collapsed on the floor. The people in the distance would see Alex collapsing to the floor and they ran over to him. Eventually Alex started to awake, He would open his eyes looking in to a wooden celling, He would the move his left to right and he would realise he was in a house?

He would begin to move his hands underneath him pushing himself up but he was in too much pain, He would yell in pain and the person in the room would run up to him helping him move up the bed so he was in a upright position. "T-Thank you..." Alex said as he looked at the figure. The man would say "No problems" In a deep Scandinavian accent. "W-W-W-here am I?..." Alex asked as he looked around the room and then back to the figure. The Figure would grab a chair and would sit next to Alex.

"Well my friend, you are in Yarenhall." Alex would repeat the word to himself. "Yarenhall...Yarenhall...Yarenhall!" Alex would say as he turned to the man "So I'm not far from Arendelle?" The man would nod in agreement to Alex's question. "So..May I ask who are you?" The man would ask as he looked to Alex. Alex took a gulp and through to himself, Should he reveal the truth? "My name is Alex Von Westergaard, Prince of the Southern isle and King of Arendelle" Alex would say as he looked at the man.

The man would get up and go down to one knee and say "Your Majesty! It is an honour" The man would look down at the floor. "You may rise my friend." Alex said as he patted the man's shoulder. The man would rise up and would sit back down, "So may I have the honour in knowing who my rescuer is?" Alex said looking at the man. "My name is Josef Austad, Your majesty." He said as he looked at Alex. "Ah...Josef...Well thank you for rescuing me, without you I would be dead." They would both laugh. Alex would then tell Josef the story about how he got there and ended up here.

"And that is basically what happened." Josef would look in shock to hear how much Alex had been through. "So..Your married to Queen Elsa? The one who caused the accidental winter?" The man asked nervously trying not to offend the king. Alex would laugh "No need to be worried my friend, I don't take offence easily. And Yes, I am married to Queen Elsa. You see I'm trying to get back to them.

Because as I explained to you. They think I'm dead and I need to stop them from thinking so." Josef would nod in agreement. "I was wondering. If I could get something to eat and a horse...To get back to Arendelle" Alex asked Josef. "Anything for you my friend." Josef said helping Alex out of bed. "I shall start getting my wife to start cooking some stuff up. Your clothes are over here your majesty" Josef said as he shook Alex's hand and walked off down stairs. To think people from a local town would know about Alex, He laughed as he thought that to himself and would get changed.

As he walked down the stairs he smelled a hint of bacon. He would take a seat at the table and Josef wife served the breakfast and they would all start talking about different things and they tucked in to their meal. "Your Majesty..." Josef said when Alex cut him off "Please. Call me Alex." Alex said as he continued to eat. "Okay. Alex, you see my wife was responsible for healing your wounds and I was responsible for bringing you here." Josef said, Alex would get up walking over to Josef's wife who would also stand up and they both hugged. "Thank you for saving my life" Alex said as he looked at the women, she would nod to him. Alex walked back to his seat and continued to eat the food.

After he finished eating the food and he followed Josef outside who got a horse out ready for him to ride. "Josef" Alex said as Josef turned to him. "I promises you. I will re pay you." Alex said as he put his hand out to Josef. Josef smiled and shook his hand. Before Alex took off, Josef gave directions on which way back to Arendelle, Alex then waved good bye to Josef and His Wife. Without Josef giving Alex directions he would have been lost most likely.

Alex had been riding on the horse for 3 hours, As soon as he reached the hill he was walking on he looked down and saw Arendelle. How much he missed the place would be unforgeable, He started to ride down the hill, His emotions started to get to him, He started to cry with joy that he was still alive and how he can still be with Anna and Elsa. He continued to ride until he hit the bridge of Arendelle. The guards on the bridge would stop him from crossing and would say "Identify yourself".

Alex would pull down his hood, His hair would be shorter and his beard would be trimmed but the guards would still recognise him. "You're Majesty!" The guards would say as they got down on one knee "We thought you were dead." "Well, I'm here am I not?" They laughed. Alex would say "If anyone asks, you never saw me. I'm going to the castle. Just notify the guards there that a figure in a black robe is to be let in.

Under royal orders. Got it?" He said looking at one of the guards. He would shake his head as he got on to his horse and rode off. Alex would pull his hood back on and begin to ride down the bridge. God was it good to be back at Arendelle. Alex would stay on his horse as he rode through the town of Arendelle. People would start to look at the Black Hooded Figure and would start whispering to each other. He would smirk under his Hood as he continued to walk towards the Palace.

Inside the Castle Anna and Elsa where sitting down in the lounge laughing to themselves as they tried to stop thinking about Alex. One of the servant would walk in to the room. "You're Majesty, You have been requested" The Servant would then wait. Anna would look at Elsa "Ohhhh Someone wants to see you." Anna and Elsa would get up hand in hand and followed the servant.

Alex would walk through the gate and would pass his horse to one of the guards who would take it to the stable. Alex would walk up to the Palace door and he would start to walk left to right waiting. As soon as the doors opened. Alex would stand in the middle looking up at the door, His face was covered by a face wrap so Elsa couldn't immediately identify him. Elsa and Anna would walk outside with Hans following behind them with Kai next to Hans. Elsa would look at the figure like she had seen him before. Alex would get down on one knee playing the part of someone meeting the Queen.

"Your Majesty, It is an honour." He said as he looked looked down to the ground. Elsa would walk closer to the figure with Anna next to her. "Arise" Elsa would say as she watched the figure rise. The Figure was much taller than Elsa. "Please. Remove the hood and Face wrap." Elsa said.

Alex would begin to pull the face wrap down and would then pull his hood back. Elsa would put her hands in front of her mouth she looked shocked, Anna would do the same, Hans would look shocked as everyone else. "Hello Sweetheart" Alex said leaning down with open arms as Elsa ran up to him wrapping her arms around Alex. Elsa would put her head to Alex's chest as she started to cry, She would then look up to him and would wrap her Arms around Alex's neck and give him a massive kiss they would start to get in to a lip lock before Elsa broke it. They would both laugh and Elsa said "I-I-I thought you were dead..." She said as she still hugged Alex. "Well I'm here... ain't I?" he laughed as Anna ran in to him and gave him a massive hug. Soon after everyone start to hug Alex and welcomed him back home.

It felt like Alex was back home, he was back with his family and he had everything back together. Everything was now normal. Later on that night Anna, Hans, Alex and Elsa where in the lounge, Elsa was leaning her head in to the side of Alex as he hugged her and kept giving her kisses. Alex would explain what happened and how he met Josef. "And that is how I ended up here." They would all laugh. "I'm so glad to have you back." Anna said wiping some tears off her face. Elsa would look up to Alex and would say "I'm so glad you're not dead, BUT NEVER ever do that again." She said as she kissed his lips. "Elsa...I promises I will never do that again. He said as he also kissed her. Kai would walk in to the room and Alex would say to him "Kai, There is a man who I wish to invite to the Castle. His name is Josef Austad he lives in the Town of Yarenhall, I want him here so I can regroup a promises I made him." Alex would look at Elsa and Kai would do the same.

Elsa would smile and nod in agreement. Kai would put down a bowl of sweets as he bowed and walked out of the rooms to get some riders to get the person called Josef. Anna would immediately look at the bowl of sweets and would grin. Alex would give her a stare then laughed and nodded. Elsa would immediately pick up the bowl and began to shove the sweets in her mouth. Go did she love sweets. They all laughed at her.


	20. Chap 20: Happily Ever after

It was morning in the Kingdom of Arendelle, The Ceremony to welcome Josef to the Royal Family as a Repay was today. Alex and Elsa would wake up at the same time. Elsa would put her hand on Alex's chest. "God...Alex...It's so good to have you back, you don't know how much I missed you." She said as she started to kiss him. "I know..." He said as he kissed her back. They would get up after half an hour of kissing and would get dressed in there robes.

(Ceremony Time)

Alex and Elsa would be standing in front of everyone inside the Ceremony Hall. Alex would look down to Josef. "Josef Austad for your efforts in saving the King of Arendelle. I hereby announce you and your wife Duke and Duchess of Yarenhall" Josef and His wife would lean down as Alex and Anna would put the Medal's over there head and would nod to them. The Duke and Duchess would turn around and would wave to everyone as they would stand and clap.

Alex kept his promises he would turn to Elsa and would give her a kiss on the lips. Anna and Hans who were on the Balcony overlooking the ceremony would stand there hugging and kissing each other "I love you so much Hans..." Anna said as she kissed him on the lips. "I love you tell Anna." Hans said as kissed her on the lips.

And they all lived happily ever after in the Kingdom of Arendelle

* * *

><p><strong>Thank's for reading the 2nd Story of 'The True Story of Frozen' Series | 3rd Story will becoming soon. <strong>

**Remember to follow me for updates on my new stories.**


End file.
